Loyalty and Love
by sparklingdmnd
Summary: Minako thought that her destiny would be to remain alone. Her title, Senshi of Love, a cruel irony. That is until she met the contrast to her powers and the match for her heart. These things she found in a Warlord. Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors. Eventual M.
1. Prologue

A/N: This has been a project I have wanted to pursue for several years now but I have finally figured out what I have wanted to do with it. This story is derived from Sailor Moon mixed in with the events of Ronin Warriors.

Now before you say, aw hell another Sailor Moon and Ronin crossover where Sailor Mars and Ryo are together because they both control fire and blah blah blah (which there is nothing wrong with that)…let me explain for a moment. This is a side quest for a few select members of the senshi. The Netherealm is that which controls all the evil that exists. Four members of the Sailor Soldiers team up with the Ronins in an effort to squash Talpa and his Dynasty, in turn ridding the world of the enemies from the Negaverse, Black Moon, and so on and so forth.

These four senshi are not tied to the likes of the Ronin themselves. Their opposing power is what holds the key to the end of Talpa's reign. They are the key to the end of the Warlords, or the beginning in uniting the nine mystical armors.

Sailor Venus, Minako Aino, is Anubis' match. His armor stands for cruelty while she stands for love. This story is mainly centered around this pairing.

Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno, is Sekhmet's match. His armor stands for venom and decay, while she stands for purification and growth.

Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino, is Cale's match. His armor stands for darkness and death, while she stands for light and birth.

Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh, is Dais' match. His armor stands for deception while she stands for honesty and trust.

The story begins with the Ronin getting back together after Talpa banished them all to their armor's birthplaces. When the black castle of the Dynasty entered the horizon, Sailor Moon and Mamoru had just married and therefore four of the senshi broke off to investigate. Sailor Mars, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto stayed behind to guard the couple in case of an attack on the Moon Princess.

Perhaps the story is more interesting now? Take a look! Potential M rating in later chapters. I'll warn you. =)

**Loyalty and Love**

The five, sub-armor clad Ronin Warriors took to the streets of Japan. Rubble and destruction littered the once populated roadways where they tread. The Dynasty, center of all the evil and hate in the universe, had descended upon planet Earth, hell bent upon conquering it and using it for its own dark purposes.

These young men with minds and hearts set on the downfall of Emperor Talpa, the leader of the Dynasty, were the only hope that was left for the planet. Without them and the magical powers that they had been granted, the world would be doomed to become part of Talpa's dominion.

Ryo of Wildfire, Sage of Halo, Cye of Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, and Rowen of Strata approached one of the massive red gates to the castle that rose high in the sky. These five young men were owners of mystic ancient armor that enabled them with super human strength, agility, and powers unique to each set of armor. The evil emperor had scattered the quintet to the birthplaces of their armor and they had only just reunited. Having awakened the powers of their armors, the Ronin were embarking on the invasion of the castle.

"Now how do you expect to get that gate open? Kento's strong, but he's not that strong." Rowen commented as they stopped at the foot of the enormous gateway.

Kento scoffed, rubbing his hands together as he placed his hands against the closed doors. "I am so that strong, and I'm going to make you eat your words Rowen." He taunted as he pushed with all of his might on the gate. He gritted his teeth and the doorway slowly cracked open, granting them entry to the world beyond.

"Piece of cake." He commented as he straightened. Rowen rolled his eyes and Cye chuckled.

"You should know better than to challenge him on anything to do with strength or food Rowen."

The blue haired Ronin waved him off, looking to Ryo for the command. The red sub-armored male stood looking into the opening that lay before him. He feared bringing his fellow Ronin into this mess, but he could not possibly do this alone. He had no other choice. They would win or die trying to.

Ryo looked up and nodded his head to the other four. "It's time that we drop in on Talpa. Mia, you and Yuli must stay here. White Blaze will protect you." He said to the young woman who stood nearby with his beloved white tiger. Yuli, the boy whom had been left orphaned after the invasion, looked as if to argue with Ryo but Mia placed her hand over the boys' mouth.

"We will be waiting for you Ryo, everyone. Come back to us safely." She said softly.

Ryo nodded to her and without another word, stepped into the gates of the Dynasty.

* * *

"Minako, where in the hell are we going?" Makoto asked, stepping around a chunk of an office building that had fallen in the roadway.

The blonde turned to look at her companion. "Those gates we saw when we entered the city are the way into whomever caused that castle to form in the sky. We have to get to the bottom of this and you know it." Minako responded.

Makoto huffed as she followed along. In tow, Ami and Michiru were looking at Ami's super computer that the blue haired girl was analyzing.

"Those gates will take us straight to the enemy. They are closed for the time being but if we use our powers we should be able to open them." Ami offered, looking up from her computer.

Minako nodded as she continued to lead the way into the heart of the city where the computer had told them a gate stood.

These four young women were members of the Sailor Senshi, blessed with powers from the planets of the solar system to defend justice and maintain peace. After the battle with Sailor Galaxia, their world had been at peace. Mamoru and Usagi had gotten married and it would not be long before she made her royal status known. Times had been wonderful and there had been no need for the Senshi. A little over a week ago, the sky had turned black as night and a gigantic castle loomed over the city. The Senshi had not yet encountered an enemy, but they knew that something must be done about the dominating structure that loomed above their heads.

Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, agreed to take a small group of the Senshi into the heart of the city to investigate the source behind the black castle. The remaining Senshi guarded the future king and queen against an attack if one should come. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, and Neptune had come along with their leader to check things out.

"There. Just beyond that next building. Do you see the top of the gate?" Ami called out pointing ahead.

Minako looked up and could see the blood red frame of the door looming from behind the nearest building. The four girls picked up speed and headed towards the entryway. When they turned the corner, Makoto gasped at the magnitude of the doorway. It was well over the size of any building in the crumbled city.

Michiru narrowed her eyes as she looked at gate. "Ami, I thought you said that all of the entries were closed." She asked. Ami didn't look up from her computer analysis but nodded her compliance. "That is correct. The enemy knew we were coming." She stated.

"Then why is that one ajar?" Michiru asked, turning back to the gate. The door stood open far enough for the four of them to slip in. "Could it be a trap?" Makoto offered, pounding her fist into her other palm.

Minako shrugged. "It very well could be, but what other choice do we have? Come on."

Exchanging looks, the three girls followed their leader into the open door.

* * *

"Master, the Ronins have made their way through the gates."

Four young men stood in a loose cluster in a dark throne room. The man whom spoke to their master, Dais, stepped forward, his eye patch giving him a sinister appearance. His dark sub-armor glowed in the eerie light of the room.

The large and sinister form of Talpa appeared in the room before them. His laugh sounded amused at this information.

"So, they have come to the gates of Hell have they? I believe you should give them a proper welcome. Warlords, go and greet the Ronins. See that they do not make it far in to my dominion. Bring me their armor!" The floating being growled his orders before disappearing.

Anubis, the Warlord of Cruelty turned to his fellow generals. "To arms. If as many as one of the Ronins make it to the castle, it will be your heads." He barked. Without so much as a blink, Anubis stood in his dark armor, disappearing in the next instance.

The remaining Warlords narrowed their eyes at the spot where Anubis had stood before donning their own armor and following him out into the field of battle.

* * *

"Looks like somebody knew we were coming." Sage growled as the five Ronins backed into a tight circle. Upon entering the gates, they were greeted with Dynasty soldiers, hell bent upon their destruction. They were surrounded, ten soldiers standing in their way in every direction. Ryo clenched his fists and turned his head to his comrades.

"Suit up." He called to the other four. Without a second's hesitation, Ryo screamed his henshin into the sky.

"Armor of Wildfire. Dao Jin!"

Flame exploded from the warrior's fist as he summoned his armor to his form. The fire red armor molded itself to his trim body and he reached up to take his horned helmet from the sky as it appeared. He fit it upon his head and took battle formation. The others completed their transformation only seconds behind him and they began attacking the soldiers that littered the street around them.

Minako hid behind a corner as soon as she laid eyes on the battle commencing. She racked her brain as she tried to come up with any sort of conclusion as to whom these people were. They stood as ordinary men and within seconds transformed into this armor.

The four girls watched in awe at the skill the men displayed as they fought the identical demons that surrounded them. Minako turned to Ami.

"Do you have any idea who those five are?" She asked. Ami was scrambling through her computer, the device pointed at the heavily armored men who stood a few feet from their hiding space.

The girl gasped and banished the virtual visor that was over her eyes. "They can't be," She said, her eyes leaping from each figure to the next.

"What? What is it?" Michiru asked in a hushed tone. Ami closed her gaping mouth.

"The legend. It's real. I cannot believe it but it is real."

"What legend?" Makoto asked, frustration her tone. Ami turned to her unblinking.

"The magical armor of the nine ancient samurai. The Ronin Warriors. If they have appeared, the world must be truly coming to an end." She whispered as she watched them fight.

Minako looked out at the skilled fighters. There were other people in this world with magical powers? Why hadn't Luna or Artemis told them? Why were they here?

"Who cares why they're here! Shouldn't we do something?" Makoto asked, eager to get in on the fight.

Minako held her arm out in front of Makoto. "No. We wait. They understand this enemy. If they need our help, we will aid them. We need more information on these people Ami. Are they friend or foe?"

Ami looked to her with a resigned face. "They are the hope of the world."

* * *

Well, let me know what you think! Please review! I would love to have your comments!


	2. Comrades In Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot lines from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. Thank you and goodnight. LOL.

Thanks so much for the kind comments from you two! I hope you'll stay with me and that perhaps this story will attract more readers as it goes on!

**Chapter 1: Comrades in Arms**

Minako turned her eyes back to the scene before her. She had never imagined that there was anyone else in the world that possessed magical powers like the Sailor Senshi. The one in the front of their formation, the leader she supposed, wore fire red armor and wielded twin katanas. He skillfully maneuvered the blades, slicing into an adversary until a mist like fog rose up from the enemy's form. Her jaw dropped as he gritted his teeth and fitted the ends of his swords together.

With no warning, he leapt several feet in the air, holding his combined swords over his head.

"What is he doing?" Makoto asked in a harsh whisper. The four were careful not to give their position away. Ami was still trying to analyze the creatures that the five men were fighting.

"I don't know. Is he attacking?" Michiru offered. All eyes flew to the red armored male as his voice called out over the mayhem.

"Flare Up Now!"

Fire and heat exploded from the warrior and his weapon, engulfing fifteen of the soldiers in its wake, leaving piles of ashes where they had stood. Makoto chuckled and resisted the urge to pump her fist in the air.

"Now that's how you do it! Mars, eat your heart out!" She laughed. Minako grinned as she watched the men attack. They were so powerful. Why had they never seen them before? They could have been powerful allies during the many battles the Sailor Senshi had faced. Were they more powerful than the Senshi?

Ami looked up from her analysis at the warrior whom had just attacked. "I do not know his name, but he is wearing the Armor of the Wildfire, and attacked just now with the mythical Wildfire swords. He is very powerful."

Minako peered back at the man as his feet touched the ground. His allies cheered his efforts as they set to task releasing their own attacks.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Arrow Shockwave!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

A wave of attacks flew around, leaving the four Senshi in awe of the raw power coming from these new warriors. Minako turned to Makoto.

"No, they don't need our help I suppose." Minako offered. Makoto nodded her head fervently and peered over the blonde's shoulder to watch the next move. They froze as maniacal laughter boomed high over their heads.

"That does not sound good." Michiru said, instinctively placing her hand close to the pocket of her coat that held her transformation talisman.

The laughter was replaced by the sight of four armored soldiers who stood high on a building overlooking the Ronin Warriors' battlefield.

"How many of there guys are there Ami?" Minako asked, becoming more and more intrigued by the moment. Ami's fingers flew across her keyboard and her eyes flashed back and forth between the screen and the four menacing figures that had appeared.

Makoto leaned close to Minako's ear. "I get the feeling that they aren't allied to those Ronins."

Minako nodded in agreement as the four leapt from the building and landed on the road way before the Ronins with a loud thud, their armor clanking as they settled. To the right center of the four, the darkest clad warrior stepped forward, gripping a kusari-gama in his right hand. His armor gleamed unrealistically in the pale light. It was black and dark blue, spikes protruding from his elbows and ankle plates. A brown sleeveless garment hung open over his armor, trimmed in gold. His face was concealed by a black helmet with a silver piece protruding over his forehead and jutting upward in opposite directions. His eyes and mouth were visible, the rest of his visage hidden behind a blood red face plate.

Minako shivered as rich laughter emerged from him. He was most definitely not an ally of these men. No, she could tell that he was one of the enemy. "Anything Ami?" She whispered in a hushed tone.

Ami turned one of her earrings and her visor disappeared once more. "He is definitely not Ronin. I can tell you that much. Other than that, those four I cannot seem to analyze." She pocketed the computer and peered around the corner at the four menacing figures.

The dark warrior sneered at the Ronins before speaking. "So, little Wildfire, it seems you managed to find your way into one of our gates. How lucky for me." He chuckled.

The red armored male identified simply as Wildfire stepped forward, fists clenched.

"Anubis!" He yelled through gritted teeth. The other four Ronin formed rank alongside of their leader, weapons thrust forward in wait of the coming battle.

"Lord Talpa asked us to come and be the welcoming party to our kingdom. I do hope you are not disappointed that there won't be a tour." He sneered as his companions flanked him.

"This is as far as you go Ronins. You have come to your death!" One of the other three bellowed.

On the Ronin side, the warrior in green gripped his broad sword. "We'll see about that Sehkmet! Stand down Warlords or fight!"

The girls looked on in horror as the Ronin and opposing warriors began an all brawl. The kusari-gama wielding 'warlord' identified as Anubis took on the Ronin leader.

"Come Ryo of Wildfire. Let's see how you escape me this time. There is no volcano around to fuel your armor. You will die at my hands boy!" Anubis began swirling his weapon above his head at unbelievable speed before belting the words of his own attack.

"Quake With Fear!" He bellowed, releasing the chain and hitting the Ronin square in the chest. Ryo cried out in pain as the chains wound around his body, suffocating him.

"Oh God! Won't one of those other Ronins stop him?" Michiru gasped in horror. Minako swallowed hard, fear creeping into her heart for the five young men.

"I don't think that they can Michiru." She responded.

Sehkmet had pulled two swords from his back though they quickly blurred into six. At lightning speed he released his assault onto the light blue clad Ronin.

"Snake Fang Strike!" Swords connected and gashes broke out in the Ronins' armor and the man screamed as though he were being poisoned, his weapon falling to the ground beside him.

Another warlord with purple and green armor released six claw like objects at the strongest Ronin. Hardrock was taken off guard as he attempted to rip Anubis' chains from Ryo's throat.

The "Web of Deception" blindsided him and he flew back against a crumbled building, the wind knocked from his body.

"Minako we've got to do something! Whether we know anything about this enemy or not, it's our duty!" Makoto cried, her fists balled as she watched the Ronins bodies being flung around like rag dolls.

Minako knew it was their duty, but she was afraid. They had lived in a time of peace for so long and now she must bring her Senshi back out to fight creatures that appeared to be far stronger than anything they had ever faced. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with some sort of plan.

All logic fled her brain as she watched the two unharmed Ronin cry out in pain as the fourth warlord released his "Black Lightning Slash" upon them. She could not watch fellow champions of justice suffer and not make an attempt to save them. Plan be damned, they were going, and they were going now.

"You're right Makoto. Let's go!" She cried as she ran out into the battle, revealing her presence to the four warlords and five pain wracked Ronins. Ami, Michiru, and Makoto followed their leader out at break neck speed. Makoto's heart pumped in her chest as she came to a halt behind their leader.

Minako glared up at the armored warlords who seemed amused at her detection.

"Now what have we here? Have you come to nurse their wounds girl?" Anubis laughed as the blonde leader stood before him.

'What in the hell are these girls doing here? How did they pass through the gate without detection? What are they playing at? I could crush this one with my bare hand.' He thought to himself as Minako glared at him.

Ryo's eyes flew to the girl that now stood between him and Anubis' onslaught. He didn't know who she was, but she had to get out of here before she got hurt.

"Hey you! You've got to escape! Get out of here before you get hurt!" He cried in a weak voice as the chains that surrounded him limited his air supply.

The other warlords looked up from their prey at the four civilian women standing in the center of their battle. They looked on with interest as the small blonde scowled at Anubis.

"Nurse wounds nothing! I've come to give you a few, you piece of garbage!" Minako yelled, putting her hand inside her pocket and clutching her transformation talisman.

Anubis narrowed his eyes as the girl hurled an insult at him. "Brave words little girl. I'll make you eat them!" He bellowed, gripping his weapon tightly.

'This will be too easy. I never took pride in harming women but she decided to start this so I will finish it.' He thought wickedly.

Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais laughed at the mocking little woman and her three friends.

"Now this should be fun." Dais murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. Minako pulled the talisman from her pocket and the other girls followed suit.

"And you will eat yours!"

Without hesitation, Minako raised her talisman to the sky and screamed her henshin with all of her might.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Anubis stumbled back in shock as yellow and orange light engulfed the small blonde, picking her body up off the ground and spinning her around. Stars flew in ribbons around her thin form and he could see her angry face through them.

The other warlords looked on with concern as the three other girls followed Minako's suit.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

The weakened Ronins watched in the same shocked surprise as the four women were wrapped in light before landing solidly back on their feet.

Anubis raised an eyebrow as the Minako's transformation ended and she stood before him in her Sailor fuku. Makoto, Ami, and Michiru slipped into battle formation behind her and waited for their cue to strike.

"Well, what have we here then? Have we found ourselves a few little female warriors?" Anubis taunted, taking in Minako's Sailor fuku. She did not flinch as his eyes darted over her scant form. He looked her over from the red ribbon on her head to the orange high heels that were on her feet.

"I don't know what you're up to Anubis, but I'm here to stop you. I am the Sailor Senshi of justice, here to punish your wicked ways. I am Sailor Venus!" She cried.

"With the blessings of thunder and lightning I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"With the blessings of wisdom and water, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Appearing gracefully with the blessings of the ocean and sea, I am Sailor Neptune!"

Anubis could not help but grin at the angry she-warrior in front of him. It was comical to him to be threatened by someone who came up to the middle of his chest.

"You have spirit little girl. I will give you that. But you are no match for the Warlord of Cruelty." He spat. He prepared to launch his kusari-gama at her, thinking to himself that it was a shame to destroy such a beautiful creature.

Before he could release his attack, Venus surprised him with one of her own. Light erupted from her hand as she cried out into the night.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Shock overtook the warlord as he was slammed full tilt into a building several yards behind him. As he paused to catch his breath, his eyes grew wide as he watched the energy pour off of her in waves.

'Who in the hell are these people?' His mind raced.

Sekhmet would have laughed at Anubis' humiliation of being battered in battle by a woman no less, but he hadn't the time. His body shook and writhed as the blue fuku clad girl launched "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" at him.

The chains around Ryo's neck disappeared as Anubis was thrown into the wall. He gasped for breath and fell down upon his knees.

"Who are they Rowen?" He asked as Strata crawled over to where his leader lay.

"I have no clue, but they are kicking some Warlord ass. That's all that I care about."

Anubis' gritted his teeth as he launched himself from the wall, rage powering his muscular body as he ran full tilt at the blonde that defied him.

* * *

Well, the Senshi have joined the battle and the Warlords are shocked to say the least. Tell me what you think!


	3. Unexpected Rivals

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to give you all a little Thanksgiving present…another chapter! Thanks so much for all of your comments. I appreciate it and it's so nice to see that a late 80's anime is still getting some love! LOL.

I hope you'll all like the length of this chapter a little more. XD. Everyone have an awesome holiday. If you stuff yourself with turkey until the point of pain then shame on you! Hehe.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Rivals**

Cye of the Torrent lifted his head, shaking the pain from his limbs when he heard Sehkmet's cry of surprise. He began to wonder if the Warlord of Venom's poison had begun to work its way into his brain when he caught sight of a blue haired female in a strange outfit blasting Sehkmet square in the chest.

"What the hell?" He said audibly.

He blinked a couple of times as he noticed three other female warriors clad in similar attire, including one in orange who was dueling with an extremely pissed off Warlord of Cruelty.

Cye propped himself up on his weapon and managed to get to his knees. Everyone seemed to be pretty battered but they appeared to be holding up alright. They could take a beating from the Warlords and come bounce back pretty fast. If this were not the case, they would not have lived this long, nor won as many battles as they had.

Ryo and Rowen lay on the ground close to one another as they too watched the battle with wide eyes. Kento shook his head a few times to clear it after being blasted into the wall by Dais' attack. Sage was on his feet and staggering in his direction. The blonde made it to where Cye knelt and dropped to a knee beside him. He pulled his helmet off and placed it on the ground beside him.

"I'm sure we're probably all wondering the same thing, but where did these girls come from and where do they get their power from?" Sage asked, wiping grime from his face. Cye could not help but smile and watch in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad that they decided to make their presence known. That's for sure. I do believe they have succeeded in sucker-punching the Warlord's egos."

Anubis gripped his kusari-gama tightly in his right hand as he kicked off from the wall that Venus had sent him hurtling into.

'How dare she make a fool out of me! I'll wipe that haughty smile off of her face. No one mocks me and gets away with it! I'll make her rue this day!' His mind raced as he ran at break neck speed towards the stern looking blonde. He leapt into the air and swung his kusari-gama high above his head, gritting his teeth.

"Quake With Fear!" He bellowed, throwing his weapon as hard as his body would allow right at his opponent.

Venus reacted quickly and dodged the angry Warlord's attack. She jumped up high in the air as the chains from his weapon destroyed the ground where she had stood only seconds before.

'He's fast. Faster than any demon I've ever seen.' She thought as she landed a few feet away from the blast.

Cale and Dais watched in disbelief as their fellow warlords were brutally blasted by the femme four in uniform. 'Who battles without armor like that?' Cale thought as he took in their new adversary's battle fukus. They were completely unprotected, yet battled without care for their safety. He had to respect them for that. Not that any of that made a difference.

He readied himself as the tallest female, the one that had identified herself as Sailor Jupiter, came sauntering up to him.

She was feminine muscle and attitude. Dark brown hair cascaded from her head in a high ponytail. Green eyes narrowed at him as he drank her in. She wore a white costume with a short green skirt and a matching sailor collar that attached to the top of her uniform. At the point of the collar was a light pink bow and green heart shaped gem in the center. An identical bow was attached to the back of her skirt. Limber arms were covered in white gloves with green trim, and legs ran bare down into green ankle boots. Cale smiled. The girl looked as though she was going to murder him, and she wasn't fooling around. This would be fun.

"Do you have some business with me girl? If you don't, I suggest you don't give me such looks. I might take you seriously." He scoffed, extending his razor edged fist for her to see.

Jupiter narrowed her eyes at the mocking warlord.

"You better take me seriously, otherwise you're history!" She shouted. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Cale watched with interest as the golden tiara on her head began to glow and an extension of it rose up from the center gem like an antenna. Thunder rumbled over head and several flashes of lightning lit up the dark sky. She opened her eyes again with an empty far off stare.

'What is she doing?' What sort of sorcery is this?' He thought as he readied himself for whatever was to come. He pulled his sword out from the sheath on his back and gripped it with both hands.

"I call upon the great power of the planet Jupiter. Please lend me your strength. Bring down the thunder, flash your lightning!"

Her body began to glow as electricity coursed all around her. She pulled her legs up in the air and crossed her arms over her chest. A lightning bolt struck her tiara and she unleashed her attack upon the dumbstruck warlord, throwing her arms and legs forcefully away from her chest.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

Cale held up his sword, hoping to withstand the power of her attack, though he was no match for her wrath. He rocketed backwards and his sword clattered to the ground near him. He gritted his teeth as he staggered to his feet, not wanting to be outdone by this woman. His body ached with the shock that she had sent upon him. He thanked his armor for its protection otherwise he would have been a pile of ashes at her feet.

He ran at her with his sword drawn. "Black Lightning Slash!" He bellowed, striking at her with all of his strength. He wasn't playing around anymore.

Jupiter watched with wide eyes as her attacker released an attack similar to her own. 'He can control the lightning?' She looked on with interest as she dove away from the blast. This was getting interesting.

Dais jumped high up in the sky to observe his surroundings. What in the hell was going on? What trickery was this from the Ronins? He had to figure out what this illusion was. Females this powerful could not be real. It had to be sorcery.

"I don't know where you think you're going Cyclops, but you best prepare yourself."

Dais looked over his shoulder with an insulted glare at the aquamarine suited soldier that stood on a rooftop near him.

'When did she get up here?' He thought to himself. He wasted no time in advancing on his target.

"I've had enough of these games. This ends here and now. I have no time for this." He growled.

"Web of Deception!"

Neptune launched herself at the Warlord of Illusion, thrusting her Aqua Mirror out in front of her as her body flew through the air.

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

Light flew from her mirror and consumed the Warlord in a wave of icy and powerful water. He fell to the ground several feet below, groaning in pain as Sailor Neptune landed beside him, unscathed.

The recovering Ronins made their way to their feet and advanced on the weakened Warlords and offered a cheer to the Sailor soldiers.

Anubis looked on in bewilderment and frustration at his fallen Warlords. Why couldn't they make a hit on these girls? It didn't make any sense. He would not be outdone and shown up by anyone, least of all a woman. With quick wit, he launched his kusari-gama at Sailor Mercury whose attentions were on Sehkmet and not on the sneering Master of Cruelty.

Venus saw his intent and yelled out to Mercury, but it was too late. The chains surrounded the surprised woman from behind and clamped her arms to her sides. She screamed as energy from Anubis' weapon surrounded her and wreaked havoc on her small form.

Jupiter and Neptune looked up in horror as their friend was brutally attacked by the demon Warlord. The two wounded generals seized the opportunity to take the other Senshi by surprise and advanced forward. Cale grabbed Jupiter around the waist, locking her arms behind her back. Neptune's mirror was wrenched from her hands by Dais as she was roughly shoved to the ground. Dais smirked as he placed his foot on her back and pressed her forcefully into the ground.

'Dammit dammit dammit.' Jupiter thought as she struggled against Cale's hold. If she couldn't use her arms, she was useless. She couldn't get her attack off if she was stuck like this. She kicked her feet out against the Warlord but received nothing but an ache in either leg from pounding against his shin armor.

Laughter bellowed from Anubis as his attack shook the small blue haired woman. Venus moved to counter attack against Anubis when a sword found its way under her throat. She froze as she eyed one of Sehkmet's blades.

He chuckled and pulled her back against his chest. "Let's see how powerful you are now with a knife to your throat. Not so sure of yourself are you?' He jibed as he sensed the anger coming from the blonde with her back against him.

"You are a coward. It's sad that you have to wait for your leader to strike before you have the guts to act." She said through gritted teeth. She turned her eyes back to Mercury as she slowly lowered to her knees, the chains still shocking her body.

Cye gripped his weapon in his hand as he got to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at an angry Warlord of Cruelty and prepared himself. He didn't know who these girls were, but they had saved him and his friends. He wasn't about to stand by and allow one of them to be killed while he was still able to fight.

He raised his weapon and bellowed with full force at Anubis.

"Super Wave Smasher!"

Energy flew from his Torrent and blasted the Warlord in the stomach, throwing him off balance. Venus seized the opportunity and raised her arm that was free of Sehkmet's hold before he could react.

A chain of hearts erupted from her finger tips straight at the chains which held her friend.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The golden chain collided with the kusari-gama's chain around Mercury's body and they exploded, leaving her unconscious on the ground.

Kento looked to the fearless blonde and ran towards her shouting, "Duck!"

Venus looked to the man bolting at her and without a second thought did as he asked, dodging out from beneath the blade that was held to her throat as Sehkmet stood stunned.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

Kento blasted Sehkmet and he flew backwards into a telephone pole with a thud. Anubis bared his teeth in rage, preparing to fight with his bare hands when Talpa's face appeared in the sky.

"Enough Anubis. Come back. You will finish this later." He bellowed. Anubis glared at his master's face, shock overcoming him. He had never been called back from a battle.

"Master Talpa I can do this. I can defeat them!" He shouted.

"No! Come back now Anubis. You will not disobey me." Talpa boomed before disappearing from the sky.

Anubis' hands tightened into fists and he glared at the ten soldiers around him through his red face plate.

"This isn't over." He growled before vanishing with the other wounded Warlords.

When they had teleported out of sight, Venus wasted no time in sprinting over to where Mercury lay. Jupiter met her there while Neptune weakly pushed herself from the ground. Venus knelt beside her fallen friend and placed her hand behind her head.

"Ami! Speak to me! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She asked frantically. Jupiter's eyes searched her face for any sign of movement. They were rewarded when her eyelashes fluttered and her blue eyes opened weakly.

"Now I know why they say to never turn your back on your enemy." She whispered. Venus and Jupiter let out a sigh of relief that she was conscious and responding. Neptune had made her way to Mercury's side and clasped her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Mercury nodded weakly.

"I'm a little worse for wear but other than that I'm alright. She turned her head to Venus and nodded to her. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered. Venus shook her head.

"I'm afraid I didn't do very much. I had some help." She said, looking up.

The Ronins had made their way to where the four Senshi knelt and were looking on quietly, not sure of what to say. Venus allowed Jupiter to cradle Mercury's head as she got to her feet, her orange heels scuffed and dirty. She took a few steps towards the five Ronins and smiled lightly.

"Sorry for the crappy introduction. We didn't have much time for pleasantries at the beginning. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Minako." She offered to them.

Ryo of Wildfire stepped forward, pulling his helmet from his head and shaking his dark mane loose.

"I'm Ryo. Forgive me for sounding rude, but just who are you guys?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't offended. They needed some answers.

Minako smiled and nodded. "Understandable. I'm the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus. We protect the solar system from alien threats and we just so happen to live in Tokyo as well. We detected the castle in the sky and came to investigate." She said. She gestured towards the other Senshi who had helped to get Mercury to her feet. She held onto both of them as they helped her limp forward.

"These are three of my soldiers. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, and Neptune. We thank you for helping to save Mercury. We were in a bit of a bind back there." Minako said with a weak laugh.

Ryo nodded. "We were glad to help. It's the least we can do for you jumping in and saving our butts." He said sheepishly. The other chuckled in agreement.

Ryo turned to the Ronins. "Well if we're doing introductions, these four blockheads are Cye, Rowen, Kento, and Sage."

The four Senshi nodded to them in acknowledgment. "Heck, just call me Makoto!" She offered. "That's Michiru, and this here is our resident genius, Ami." Makoto introduced.

Michiru chuckled at Makoto's forward ways. She looked to the leader of the Ronins with a small smile.

"Perhaps we can finish this whole getting to know you thing later. Do you have somewhere we can take Ami? We need to get her somewhere safe to check her wounds."

Ryo nodded in understanding. "Sure thing. You can come with us back to our place. My pleasure."

Rowen chuckled. "Don't you think you should make sure that's okay with Mia first? It is her house after all." He asked. Ryo waved him off. "Oh geeze man. She's not going to care. I'm sure she'll want to ask them some questions too. C'mon, let's get these girls to safer ground."

Makoto turned to Ami and without allowing her time to protest, she hauled the smaller girl onto her back.

"Hush. I'm carrying you and you'll like it. There aren't enough of us to Sailor Teleport these Samurai whatever you called them back to their headquarters so you're just going to have to deal with my carrying you."

Ami sighed, and slumped against Makoto's shoulders as they followed the Ronins out of the dark gate. "They're Ronin Warriors."

"Whatever."

- - - -

High above them, Anubis glared at the image of the warriors retreating back through the dark gate. His whole body hurt and he had never felt this roughed up after a battle. He stood in his pale blue sub armor, holding onto his broken kusari-gama. His hand shook as he held the broken weapon tightly in his fists.

"You will pay dearly for this." He whispered angrily. His wrath focused on the haughty blonde that defied him. He would find a way to defeat her and he would have her begging for mercy before he was finished.

After a tongue lashing from Master Talpa, Anubis left the throne room for his own quarters high in the right tower. He shut his door loudly behind him and bolted it shut. He was not in the mood for anymore unexpected visits tonight. He needed to be alone and he needed to think.

- - -

Mia flitted around her kitchen fetching tea for their new comrades. Her mind was racing as she gathered tea cups. Mysterious female warriors with phenomenal powers? Why hadn't she heard of these women before? Surely she had read about it in some legend. She placed everything on a tray and headed out into the living room.

Upon entering the house, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, and Ami promptly dropped their transformation and settled into the chairs offered to them, exhausted. Ami was made to lie down on the couch and was resting comfortably when Mia came back with the tea. The girls accepted it gratefully and held it between their hands to warm up.

Ryo leaned back into his own chair while Kento and Rowen sat on the love seat opposite Ami's couch. Cye sat in the floor and Sage leaned against a door jam. They dropped their armor once they were within the safety of their home but remained in their sub armors just in case of a problem. Mia shooed Kento closer to Rowen and took a seat, holding the tray in her lap.

"Could you tell us a little more about yourselves? I am a professor of ancient legend and I must say that I have never heard about anything like the four of you before." Mia said breathlessly.

Makoto grinned and sipped her tea. "What do you want to know?"

Ryo was the first to ask a question. "Are you aliens?" He asked seriously. After a moment of silence, the four Senshi burst into laughter, the notion a welcome release for their stress.

Ryo looked uncomfortable but the other Ronins were able to relax. It was a funny question to break the ice. After Minako had recovered from her laughing fit she wiped her eyes and turned to Ryo.

"No, we aren't aliens. We were born here on Earth. Reborn I guess you could say."

Cye looked puzzled. "Reborn?"

Minako nodded and took another sip of her tea.

"Yes, reborn as odd as that sounds. You're going to think this is ridiculous. We were reborn on Earth after a battle on the Moon hundreds of years ago. We are protectors of the solar system as I told you before. Each of us was a princess of our own planet and were sworn to protect the Queen of the Moon and her heir, the Moon Princess. An evil force brainwashed the Earth and sent its people to the Moon. Our kingdom was destroyed and we were sent forward in time by the Queen's mythical crystal to be reborn and start our lives anew."

Kento grinned. "So you are aliens!"

Makoto threw a napkin at him. "No we are not aliens! We were just reborn!" She said simply.

Mia looked at Minako in awe. "Are you speaking of the ginzuishou? It really exists?" She asked in disbelief. Minako's eyes grew wide.

"You know of our story?" She asked. The other girls looked at Mia with interest. Mia nodded, an excited expression on her face.

"I honestly didn't believe it until I saw you and heard what you just told me. Guys, these girls are ancient warriors that protected an age called the Silver Millennium. They were the sworn protectors of the royal family and died trying to save them from an evil being called Queen Beryl. The ginzuishou saved them and sent them forward in time. This really is amazing." Mia said, her voice excited.

Sage nodded in understanding. "So the four of you were reborn to live normally? Why did you become the Senshi again?"

"Queen Beryl too was sent forward in time and when she awakened from her sleep, she sent her minions out into the Earth to find the ginzuishou. We too were awakened as our Senshi selves to protect the Princess and her ginzuishou." Ami offered.

"And it wasn't just the four of us. There is a Sailor Senshi for each planet of our solar system." Makoto offered.

Cye leaned forward from his Indian style position on the floor. "There are more of you?" He asked in disbelief. Minako nodded.

"Oh yes, we were sent as a small search party to check out that crazy castle in the sky and the rest of us stayed behind to protect the Princess and her new husband the Prince. Sailor Mars, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn stayed with Sailor Moon." Michiru explained.

"Is Sailor Moon your Princess?" Mia asked. Minako nodded. "Man, I want to know where you got your information from. I've never known of anyone who had us figured out as well as you have."

Mia blushed as she stood to collect the empty cups from everyone. "I guess I'm kind of a nerd." She replied as she exited to the kitchen.

A silence descended on the room for a few moments before Minako looked up at Ryo again.

"Who are those Warlords we fought today and what was that face we saw in the sky?"


	4. Questions Answered

A/N: Thank God that finals are finally over!!! I can breathe now and enjoy the holidays. =) I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. It's a pleasure to write and I really love the reviews! Keep on submitting them and I'll keep on writing! Sound like a deal? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's about to start getting interesting. Stay tuned!

Remember, I don't own the Ronins or Sailor Moon or anything but what comes out of my own little brain. Thanks for reading!!

Also, I apologize for this chapter being a little bit shorter. This is where I wanted to end this chapter and I didn't want to put in a lot of unecessary filler. Just wait for the next one. It will be worth it and make up for the shortness of this one!

**Chapter 3: Questions Answered**

Ryo leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together as he thought of a simple way to explain their whole ordeal with Lord Talpa and the Dynasty.

"It's a little difficult to understand." He began, looking up at Minako. Makoto laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh please, we tell you that we were reincarnated after a battle on the Moon and you think you're going to be difficult to understand." She scoffed. Ryo pondered that for a moment before continuing.

"We honestly don't know that much other than that we were born on this planet to protect it from Lord Talpa, the image that you saw in the sky earlier. He rules the Dynasty, the spirits of the nether world which you saw as that castle in the clouds." Ryo stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, and he sics those Warlord goons of his on us to do his dirty work, damn coward." Rowen added.

Ryo chuckled and shifted in his chair. "The Warlords are four of Talpa's most powerful samurai. They are demons that are so corrupt, that they don't think twice about anything that they are commanded to do. Anubis is their leader."

Michiru looked down at the carpet as she listened to the information that they were being given. She looked up as a thought crossed her mind.

"What exactly is the power behind your armor? How did you come to own it?" She asked. She knew Ami probably knew the entire legend, but she would rather hear it first hand from the actual source.

Mia cleared her throat to explain. "The five ancient armors exist to fight the Dynasty. They were sealed away until the Dynasty reared its head again, and the armors chose their bearers. Each of the armors stands for a Confucian element." She looked to the five Ronin in her living room.

"Ryo wears the armor of Wildfire. He uses the power of flame in his attacks and stands for perfect virtue. Cye wears the armor of Torrent. He controls the power of water and stands for trust. Sage bears the armor of Halo. He controls the element of light and stands for wisdom. Rowen wears the armor of Strata. He controls elements of space and stands for life. Kento bears the armor of Hardrock. He controls the element of earth and stands for justice."

Makoto nodded as she listened to Mia's explanation. She thought she would add a little insight as to the origin of their own powers.

"That's sort of the reasoning behind our powers as well. Minako stands for love and beauty and uses attacks that are as such. I control thunder and lightning. Ami controls water and ice. Michiru controls the ocean." She offered.

Mia nodded, drinking the explanation in. "What about the other Senshi?" She asked eager to learn all that she could. The Ronins listened too. It was amazing to see the powers that these four possessed. They could not imagine what the others could do. Minako laughed at their curiosity before answering.

"Well, Sailor Mars controls fire much like Ryo does," She began. "Yeah, but she can't pick off fifteen soldiers at one time!" Makoto interrupted, pumping her fist in the air. Ryo smirked but Minako glared at her.

"Anyway, Uranus controls the Earth and wields a Space Sword. Pluto controls time. She also guards the gate of time and space. Saturn is our youngest Senshi and has the biggest responsibility." Minako finished.

"What would that be? How old is she?" Rowen asked. Ami sat up on the couch and curled her legs up on the cushion.

"She is known as the Sailor Senshi of destruction and rebirth. She carries the Silence Glaive and if she drops it, the world will end." She said calmly. The Ronins looked at her with great concern written all over their faces.

"And she's thirteen." Makoto added.

Silence descended upon the room again. Makoto laughed at the uncomfortable looks she was getting.

"Oh don't worry she only does it if it's the only way. Calm down. Geeze." Makoto jibed.

Kento shook his head at her. "Man, you sure are honest aren't you Makoto?" He said. She grinned. "I just tell it like it is. And please, call me Mako." She offered.

Ryo had been silent for most of this conversation before he looked at Minako again. "What about your Princess? What can she do?" He asked. Minako sat her tea cup down on the table before her and pondered for a moment.

"Sailor Moon is the strongest of all of us. Not mentally. Not physically. She's the most powerful period in her own special way. She possesses the mythical ginzuishou and is the only person in this world who can use it. She has saved this planet countless times. You've all been in grave danger before but never knew about it because she has saved the planet and nearly lost her life for it. She will be crowned the Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century." She explained.

Sage shifted his weight to his other leg as he pondered her statement. "Thirtieth century? That's impossible." He said. Michiru laughed.

"The Moon people don't age as fast as Earthlings do." She said. Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." He said, intrigued by the idea.

Mia stood to collect the empty tea cups from their guests. "I don't know how long you are planning on staying around but you are more than welcome to some of the upstairs rooms for as long as you like. It would be our pleasure. It's nice to have some more women in the house." Mia offered. Minako nodded as she handed the woman her empty cup.

"Thank you very much. We'll be staying around until we get this mess sorted out. I'm sure Usagi would want us to offer our aid as much as possible." Minako said. The other three agreed with her.

Mia smiled, relieved. The Ronins looked hopeful. "Thanks for sticking around. We're going to need all the help we can get. It's not everyday you get ancient aliens to help you out." Kento commented. A groan came up from Rowen and he shook his head. Mia laughed at Kento's sense of humor.

"Why don't you four go and settle in upstairs. Get some rest. I'll come and get you once dinner is ready." Mia offered. She looked to Yuli and smiled. "Will you go and show our guests to their rooms?" She asked.

Yuli jumped up from his seat atop White Blaze and grinned. "Sure thing! This way guys!" He said excitedly as he started to run up the stairs. Michiru and Mako helped Ami to her feet and they followed the excited boy up the stairs.

Minako remained in her seat but got up to help Mia put away the dishes. Mia smiled at her as she followed her into the kitchen.

"You boys should go get some rest as well. You've had a long day too. Don't worry; I'll make plenty for dinner." She called over her shoulder, not that they would actually listen to her and would probably commence playing some sort of sport the moment she left.

After the door swung shut, Minako placed the dishes in the sink and turned to Mia.

"Do you think I could ask you some questions about those Warlords? They were probably the most powerful enemy I have ever faced." She asked. Mia rinsed the dishes off and wiped her hands on a towel before gesturing to the kitchen table for Minako to have a seat. Minako sat down in a chair and Mia sat in the one next to her.

"Well is there anything in particular you would like to know?" Mia asked, folding her hands together on top of the table. Minako searched for a good question to start off with. She could not help but be intrigued by the powerful warrior she fought today. Anubis. That was his name. He was a force to be reckoned with. He was untamed and fearless. She needed to know more about this creature. She looked up at Mia and pondered another moment.

"Tell me what you know about Anubis." She asked. Mia thought for a moment and then glanced out the window, a far off look on her face.

"There isn't very much to tell seeing as we don't really know that much about him or his fellow Warlords. I don't know why Anubis is serving the Dynasty or how he came to be what he is but I can tell you a few things. He is extremely dangerous Minako. Do not let your guard down around him or it will cost you your neck. He is quick witted, fast on his feet, and probably twice as strong physically as Ryo. His only match in that sense is Kento. I could not imagine what would happen if those two went at it." Mia stated. Minako nodded, taking in what the older girl had to say.

"Trust me, I got a taste of how dangerous he is today. Is his armor in anyway linked with the Ronins?" She asked after a moment. Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"The Warlords are a mystery to us. We do not know where their armor originates from or where the source of their powers is coming from. We do not even know the full extent of their strength. I wish I could tell you more but they really are an enigma." Mia said. Minako stayed silent while she thought about the being she had fought called Anubis.

He was unbelievably fast and strong. It was a wonder she was able to dodge the strong attacks that he had thrown at her. She remembered with a shudder at how violent his voice had sounded when he had thrown his Quake With Fear at her. She had one more question that she hoped to have answered.

"Is he a man or a demon Mia?" Mia looked to her with a grave smile.

"There is no telling. He has the stature of a man but the wickedness of the devil himself."

* * *

Anubis finished lighting the candles around his small chamber and he settled onto the straw mat on his floor with his legs crossed, his hands on his knees. He closed his dark blue eyes and tried his best to meditate and block out some of the frustration of the day. He took deep breaths to calm his flustered form to no avail.

He was irritated and restless. How on earth had he been so easily held back in battle? Never in his many many years had he ever encountered powers like he had seen today. And not in a million years would he have thought that they would come from a little blonde that barely reached his chest plate.

It was no use. He was too angry and agitated for this. He let out a growl and punched the straw mat beneath him, it providing little cushion from the stone floor below. His hand ached from the force he had used but it did not matter. Anubis welcomed the pain at the moment. He would take anything to get his mind off of the day.

He stood up quickly and walked to the one window that he had in his section of the tower. His red hair fell in waves over his shoulders and down his back as he came to a halt at the cold pane. He rested his head against it, welcoming the cold relief it brought.

'Damn her.' He thought as he remembered the way the angry female had looked at him. How had she bettered him? What had he done incorrectly? His mind raced with a thousand questions and none of them he found any answers to. He gritted his teeth and let out a growl. He had to have done something wrong. It was unacceptable for him to be defeated. He would not stand for it.

The warrior backed away from the window and turned to cross the room and enter the other side through a heavy door. He closed it behind him as he entered his own private dojo. He rarely wore anything else but his pale blue sub armor or his ogre armor and his booted feet made a sharp rapping sound as the crossed the stone floor.

He reached his equipment and took two katanas from their sheaths on the wall. With great skill and agility he maneuvered the swords through the air, slicing at an invisible opponent. He spun around and sliced the head off of a straw mannequin that stood at the corner of his dojo. The sound of the swords slicing through the air helped his nerves and allowed him to concentrate on bettering himself as a warrior.

Anubis was a very proud man and an extremely talented and dangerous samurai. He took fighting very seriously and his expression remained stern and focused as he wielded the swords. Soft grunts came from him as he wreaked havoc on the straw mannequin and his long hair flew about behind him. This was good. The practice helped him.

His mind shifted abruptly and the unbidden image of the orange suited female in a pleated skirt and high heels appeared launching a bright beam of light that sent him hurtling into the wall. Her delicate voice shouted the attack with great strength at him and he was remembered the pain he felt in his body as the beam of energy racked him.

His concentration lost, Anubis faltered and one of his katanas clattered the ground near him. Out of anger, he kicked the blade as hard as he could across the room and dropped the other katana where he stood.

Anubis angrily fled from the dojo, his mind incapable of thinking of anything else but his wounded pride and lost battle. He would find a way to make her pay for injuring him in battle. Yes, she would pay. And pay dearly she would.

* * *

"Mia that was wonderful as always." Ryo commented as he leaned back in his chair at the dinner table. Mia beamed at him but turned to nod at Mako.

"I didn't do very much. I didn't know Mako here was such a talented cook. Thanks for all your help!" She said. Mako grinned as finished off the rest of her dinner.

"No problem! I love to cook. It was my pleasure." She replied, sighing in contentment. She turned to look at Minako who had not uttered a word since they had sat down to dinner. She cocked her head at the expression her friend wore.

"You okay Mina?" Mako asked, using her leader's nickname. The blonde shook herself from her revere and nodded to the taller girl.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to get some air and clear my head. Thanks for dinner both of you." She offered before standing up and opening the door to the back porch. She shut the door swiftly behind her and walked out to the edge of the porch.

"What's eating her?" Kento asked as he helped himself to what Minako didn't eat on her plate. Ami smiled knowingly as she watched her leader out the window.

"She gets this way when she's very confused." The wise girl responded.

Minako let out a sigh and leaned against the railing, her body feeling too heavy. She rested her head against her arms as she peered out into the night sky.

"Who are you Anubis? Are you a man or a beast?" She asked audibly.

* * *

Lord Talpa let out a wicked laugh as he allowed his Warlord of Cruelty to watch the Senshi of Love through his viewing screen. He offered no words as he watched the expression on the angry warlord's face. He shook with anger at the sight of the blonde and clenched his fists.

"I will show you just what I am little girl. Master, allow me to stage another attack on the Ronins and these little females that are with them." Anubis spat, never taking his eyes from the figure that looked up into the night sky.

Talpa did not falter in his menacing laughter. "Go Anubis. Take your revenge out on this woman. Do not fail me again. If you do, you will regret it greatly." Talpa warned.

Anubis bowed to his master and summoned his Ogre armor to his form once more. The broken kusari-gama in his hand served as a reminder of the revenge his must take on this girl. Without another word, he vanished from Talpa's throne room.

"Master, are you sure it is wise to send him off on a mission after such an embarrassing battle today? He is not thinking clearly." Sehkmet stated as he stepped out from the shadows he had been lurking in.

Talpa's red eyes focused in on the frustrated blonde on his viewing screen.

"Anubis will not fail me. He knows it will cost him his life should he fail. You will rouse the other Warlords. Anubis will be dealt with tonight if he loses to this female once more. You will see to that personally." The demon lord spat.

Sehkmet bowed low. "Yes, my Master." He spoke before donning his Venom armor and disappearing to fetch the other Warlords.

TBC

Well Anubis has gone to fight Minako in a blind rage. What will happen this time? Will he succeed or will the Senshi and Ronins shut him down once again? Please review! Thanks again! SD


	5. The Unimaginable

A/N: Yay, I'm trying to update more frequently! Go me. =) LOL, just kidding. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Seeing Anubis all flustered is a good and a bad thing. Anyway, without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I told you it was going to get interesting.

SD

Also, once again I don't own anything from Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I can only wish that I had been that creative.

**Chapter 4: The Unimaginable**

Minako laughed at herself as she found herself speaking to the stars. Like they would answer her. She always had been a bit loony. That's what Artemis had always told her anyway. She missed that crazy cat. Sure, he could be a pain in the rear end at time (which was more often than not) but she missed his constant company. She was a little jealous of Ryo and White Blaze. It made her miss that dopey and opinionated feline even more.

She propped her chin up on her elbows as she looked into the silent night. Sure, she had told Artemis to stay behind and help Luna keep a look out in case the threat that the four of them had come to investigate managed to reach the future Queen. But now she wished she had told him to come along anyway. Besides, the outer Senshi were guarding her. She was well beyond safe.

'If anyone is in need of a look out, it's probably the nine of us.' She thought to herself.

She smirked as she turned to look in through the kitchen window. Mako and Kento were having an arm wrestling match and everyone else was screaming and cheering on their own personal champion. Ami just giggled as she looked on. They were already making fast friends with this Ronins. If only it had been under better circumstances. Maybe she could bring them to meet the rest of the Senshi someday. They were pretty cool. She allowed herself to laugh when she saw Mako finish Kento off, shoving his right arm into the table. The brunette made a whooping noise and Kento fell back in his chair, embarrassed to have been defeated by a girl. Maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Enjoy the fun while it lasts, for you won't be seeing much more of it."

Minako spun back around with a look of concern on her face. She narrowed her eyes in disdain when she found the source of the interruption.

Anubis stood less than five feet away from her, perching on a tree branch near the porch. Even though most of his face was covered by that demon red face plate, she could make out the anger in his eyes. He was beyond livid. With a growl he jumped onto the porch to face his opponent. He straightened his lean body to his full height, smirking when Minako realized just how much smaller she was then he.

"Welcome back Anubis. Have you come to get some more bruises to go on your fat ego?" Minako spat. Her hands curled into fists and she groped around in her pocket for her talisman. How in the hell did he know where she was? Had he been watching her this whole time?

Anubis eyed her with malice. "You will regret making a fool out of me today you little brat. Mark my words; I'll have you begging for mercy from me." His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Be forewarned. I am not the type to grant mercy." He whispered. Minako narrowed her eyes at his angry banter. At the sound of Anubis' armor clanking as he landed on the porch, the Ronins and Senshi were alerted and they burst out onto the deck.

"Anubis! You come back for more you stupid tin can?" Rowen shouted, taking a battle stance. Anubis narrowed his eyes at the angry Ronin and their new found companions.

"Stand down Ronin. This is a private affair between me and this mouthy wench." He spat.

Minako laughed out loud. "Who are you calling mouthy you asshole?" She yelled.

"You will watch your tongue with your future master, girl."

The Ronins and Senshi looked up to see that the other three warlords had materialized in the air. Behind them, several dozen Dynasty soldiers floated awaiting orders.

"If you're so eager for a fight Ronin, then you will find one with us." Dais laughed, his arms crossed over his breastplate.

"This could be a trap to get us away from Mina." Ami said as she pulled her talisman from her pocket. Mako grinned.

"Please, she's a big girl. She smoked him once today and she'll do it again now. I'll take Cale again. You take Sehkmet. Michiru, teach Dais another lesson would ya? Ronins, you take the soldiers."

The Ronins leapt from the porch to the ground as the Dynasty soldiers advanced when Cale barked a command. Ryo hit his feet and called his armor to him.

"Armor of the Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of the Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Armor of the Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Armor of the Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

"Armor of the Strata! Dao Inochi!"

In a flash of cherry blossoms and scrolls, the Ronins stood gleaming in their armor and began picking off the Dynasty soldiers.

"C'mon bucket head!" Kento laughed as he smashed through a soldier's middle with his naginata.

The other three Senshi had leapt from the porch too after calling their henshin. The warlords broke off to face their enemies near the tree line. Only Minako and Anubis remained on the porch. Anubis laughed at her. "You will regret your decision to investigate the Dynasty little girl." He said, preparing to spring.

Minako was too fast for him and jumped up on the edge of the roof. "Not likely." She called. Before he could react, she called her henshin.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Within seconds, the orange suited soldier leapt from the roof and delivered a swift kick to Anubis' head, causing it to snap back and he stumbled backward. She took this opportunity to release one of her attacks.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The energy engulfed Anubis and racked his body and he growled in pain, refusing to cry out loud and bruise his pride any further. Through the pain he staggered to his feet and charged at the Senshi of love. Venus was taken by surprise at Anubis' perseverance through her attack and he slammed into her unprotected body, breaking the railing on the porch and sending her hurtling into the grass below.

She hit hard and winced as the breath was knocked from her body. If she had been in her civilian form, the fall would have crushed her spine or broken her back. Thankfully, the transformation did allow her to take much more of a beating than her normal human form did.

Still, it really hurt to be body slammed by an angry warlord in heavy armor. Before she could get to her feet, Anubis had jumped down and had his right knee pressed into her stomach, pressing the air from her further. She cried out as the heavy metal bruised her skin beneath her thin fuku. His other knee straddled her hips, pinning her. His large hands held her arms to the ground on either side of her, keeping her from attacking him.

Jupiter heard Venus' cry as she toppled off of the porch and she watched with horrified eyes as she hit the ground and Anubis leapt on top of her.

"VENUS!" She bellowed. She lost her concentration, and Cale delivered a slice to her shoulder with his sword. She cried out in pain, gripping her wounded shoulder and returned her full attention to her attacker.

Cale laughed as he held the sword out at arms' length. "Don't you dare take your mind off of this fight. It will cost you your life." He laughed as he prepared to strike again.

Neptune and Mercury weren't doing so well either. Neptune and Dais were locked in a sparring match of who could launch the stronger attack. She had been successfully deflecting them with her Aqua Mirror, but when her leader toppled off of the porch, she faltered and a Web of Deception hit her full on.

She was trapped and had no way to get to Venus.

Mercury was pinned against a large oak tree, the sides of her fuku pierced through by Sehkmet's swords and holding her their like some part of a circus side show act. Had the warlords really caught onto them that fast? Mercury closed her eyes as Sehkmet laughed and prepared another Snake Fang Strike.

Venus looked up into the eyes of her attacker as he held her small form down in the grass. She had not been able to see Anubis this close up before and she prepared herself to see his demon eyes in their sockets glaring red down at her.

She was surprised to find a pair of icy blue eyes glaring down at her from behind his face plate. No demon could have a pair of eyes that were that…beautiful. She hid her reaction to this information from her attacker, not wanting him to know that she was eyeing him too closely. Her arms ached where he held her in place with his armored hands. She tried to struggle against him to no avail.

Anubis grinned as the small blonde tried to escape him. There would be no running. She would not be the victor of this battle, he would see to that. She had cost him much of his pride and he would gain it back with her death.

"You are stubborn, and you don't give up. I'll have to commend you for that girl." He said coolly as he pressed his knee a little harder into her stomach, watching her wince with the pressure. Venus squeezed her eyes shut, as she fought the anguished cry that wanted to come from her body at his weight on top of her.

"I am a Sailor Senshi. I don't give up. It isn't in me." She said through clenched teeth. Anubis laughed.

"Well, Senshi, you will find your death on this battlefield today." He said, summoning his kusari-gama from his belt. The broken blade would still release his sure kill, though it may not be as powerful. Still, from this close range, she would be gone within a matter of seconds.

Venus did the only thing she could think of to do without being able to raise her arms much further than halfway. She couldn't get an attack off with him holding her upper arms the way that he was. When he released her left arm to take hold of his weapon, she made a last ditch attempt to shove the stronger man off of her. 'Maybe if I can just get him to lose his balance or something I can blast him with my Crescent Beam.' She thought helplessly.

She placed her hands on his cool breast plate to push at him. Her senses received a shock when she didn't touch cold metal. Her hands touched warm skin. She felt his wild heartbeat thundering in his chest. She opened her eyes to see if he had been attacked and something had managed to damage his armor. It hadn't. It was perfectly intact yet she felt his skin below his armor as if he weren't wearing it. As if he was laid out bare before her. What the hell?

Anubis' eyes grew wide and he stopped breathing when the girl beneath him made to futilely shove him off of her. It felt as though her hands were touching his bare chest. His armor was in perfect condition, and yet it was if he were naked. He felt her left hand barely brushing his nipple and her right hand over his heart. What sort of trickery was this? How in the hell was she doing this? She could feel him beneath his armor! This was impossible!

Venus pulled her hands back as though she had been burned when she felt his heart race beneath her fingertips. 'I don't understand this!' Her mind raced.

Halo looked up from the soldier that he had just destroyed to see Anubis on top of Venus and gripping his kusari-gama. His stomach clenched when he thought of the strong Senshi and new friend being picked off by Anubis. He would not stand for it. Not a chance.

He gripped his no-daitchi between both of his armored hands and raised it high above his head before bellowing his attack at Anubis.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

At just that moment, a Dynasty soldier chose to attack the young Ronin and he faltered in his attack. The beam of light shot at an upward angle, nailing Anubis in the head. He was motionless as the thunderbolt crashed into his helmet.

Venus' eyes grew wide as she watched a large crack form in his helmet and face plate. The force of the blow had broken his helmet and she watched as it fell from his head and face to the ground on either side of him. She gasped at what she saw.

Anubis' blue eyes were dazed as his helmet fell from him, unfurling his long red hair from its confines and his dazed face to her view. Blood spilled from his forehead and his eyes rolled back in his head as the blow rendered the Warlord unconscious. The kusari-gama dropped from his hand and he fell lifelessly on top of Venus, his hair spreading out over her like a crimson blanket.

The battlefield grew silent as the Warlord fell on top of the Senshi. They were all dazed at what they saw. No one was more surprised than Venus.

Anubis was a human.

She stared up into the sky, motionless as she tried to shake off the shock of this Warlord being a human, let alone laying unconscious on top of her.

Wildfire was the first to react to the new information. "Venus! Are you okay?!" He yelled, running towards her.

The Warlords faltered and leapt into the air, beginning to de-materialize. Dais quickly shot a beam of energy towards their fallen Warlord to bring him back to the Dynasty with them.

Venus watched as the figure on top of her began to glow and slowly rise up from her. A loud crashing sound was made and the beam of light was broken. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the armed man falling on top of her again. But it did not come. Instead she heard curses.

Venus opened her eyes to see a man floating in the air, holding a golden staff in his left hand. He wore the robes of a monk and a straw hat that looked similar to those that were worn in ancient times. His broad hat hid his face, but his mouth was visible. This mouth became a thin line as Anubis' body floated up to him. He caught him effortless in his arms.

Ryo fell to the ground next to Venus.

"Ancient! What are you doing? Where are you taking Anubis?" He cried, helping Venus sit up. She could not take her eyes from the unconscious man in this "Ancient's" arms. How could he have been so corrupt? A human working for the Dynasty? Why was she able to touch him through his armor?

The Warlords disappeared, angry at their lost Warlord for his carelessness. They would not even think of taking on the Ancient. Talpa was going to be beyond livid.

The Ancient remained in the air with Anubis in his arms.

"All will be revealed."

And with that, he disappeared, taking Anubis with him. After a moment, Venus heard the girls yelling and she turned her head as they ran towards her. The Ronins were not close behind.

Jupiter fell on her right side, opposite of Ryo.

"Oh my God Mina are you alright? Did that creep hurt you? I mean he was on freaking top of you!" The green suited soldier raved. Her leader waved her off.

"I'm sore, but I'm alright. Is everyone okay?" She asked, struggling to get to her feet. Ryo dropped his henshin back to his sub armor and gently helped her up. He did not want to hurt her already bruised body more but brushing against her with more heavy armor. The others followed suit.

"We're all okay. Let's get you in the house." Mia said as she led the way with White Blaze.

* * *

"I can't believe Anubis is human. I mean, how could a human fall so low as to serve a low life like Talpa? I just don't get it." Kento raved as he paced back and forth in the living room.

They were all sitting in their previous positions, but this time giving Minako the couch to lie on. She was alright, but pretty banged up. Her stomach was one big black bruise and the rest of her was pretty black and blue as well. Minako had called it "the perils of not wearing armor against an armor bearing psychopath."

The girl had remained quiet again as she tried to get the shock to wear off about Anubis. He was human. She could touch him through his armor. He was injured. An ally carried him away. She didn't know where he was.

'Why do I even care?' Her mind raced. She didn't know why, but a part of her did care. And she felt absolutely horrible for thinking the things that she did. She absent mindedly twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger as she thought about the whole situation. She wasn't sure if it were a good thing that this so called "ally" of their's had taken Anubis away or that she wanted to know where he was. The part of her that wondered where he was and if he was alright was immediately squashed by the reasonable part of her.

'It doesn't matter if he's alright! He tried to kill you for crying out loud.' She thought to herself. If no one else had been in the room, she may have commenced smacking herself to get her head cleared up but all she could do was pretend like she had no comment about the situation.

Another aspect that made Minako furious with herself is that she kept going back to what he looked like before he fell. He was beautiful. Long red hair, stern blue eyes, chiseled features…what in the hell was she thinking? He was not attractive. Even if he was this was no time to be thinking about it. He was the enemy. Plain and simple. The end.

"Hello. Earth to Mina! Come in Mina!"

Minako started when Mako started waving her hand in front of the girl's face. She blinked a few times and looked up at the brunette beside her.

"Wow. I have never seen you phase out that badly before. Are you sure you're okay? We've been talking to you and you haven't been listening."

Minako turned a little red and quickly covered up her error.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." She said softly. Hey, it wasn't a lie.

She only prayed that they would just stop talking about Anubis. She couldn't think about it right now. She did not even want to imagine what might happen if she told them about her being able touch him through his armor. God knows that there would be an uproar then.

- - -

Being grateful for the early morning, Minako crept out of the Ronin's headquarters. She had barely been able to sleep trying to come up with a reason as to why her hands had gone through the Warlord of Cruelty's armor. Was this some new power that she possessed? No, she would have been able to do the same to Ryo when he helped her up the night before.

Minako made her way out of the mansion grounds and into the deserted city. It was still early and the rest of the Ronins and Senshi were asleep otherwise there would have been no way to get out of the house. Her muscles ached, but it was no matter. She needed some air and she needed to think. She wouldn't go far.

She put her hands inside her coat pockets and walked close to the concrete wall that ran along the sidewalk. She had never been to Toyama though it looked as though it had been a beautiful city before the Dynasty had attacked. Her feet made little noise as she tread along the quiet sidewalk, not really knowing where she was going to. It didn't matter. She would know when she got there.

After a few minutes of walking, she came to an opening in the concrete wall. Several steps lead up to the entrance of a temple of some sort. It looked much like the one that Rei was a priestess in. Feeling compelled to go inside and pray, Minako made her way up the steps to the temple.

* * *

Anubis' head hurt so badly he could barely force his eyes open. He groaned as he placed a weak hand over his throbbing head. His finger tips felt a bandage over his aching skull and his mind went blank.

'When was I injured?' He thought to himself. He finally forced his weary eyes open and found himself to be lying in unfamiliar surroundings. It appeared to be a temple of some sort, and he was lying on the floor beneath a thin blanket. He turned his head to see that he was lying near a sliding door.

Anubis rolled onto his side and forced his way into a sitting position. He winced at the pain in his head and placed his hand over his face. He was startled to come to realize that his bare hand was touching his face.

He panicked and glanced down to see that he wore the thin clothing of a temple boy and sandals on his feet. Where was his armor? Why wasn't he wearing it? What had happened? His mind raced angrily as he fought to get to his feet. He heard a chuckle from beyond the door and groped for the edge to slide it open.

Anubis squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight, placing a hand over them to shield them from the unforgiving rays. Through his briefly hindered vision, he made out the form of the monk that his master so despised. Anubis gritted his teeth and found his way into a fighting position once he recognized who the figure laughing at him was.

The Ancient turned to face the disgruntled warlord with a smug look on what was visible of his visage.

"Calm yourself Anubis. There is no reason for you to be preparing yourself to battle with me. Trust me, at this point I would easily defeat you." He stated, the rings of his staff clinking together as he touched the end of it to the ground.

Anubis did not let his guard down. "Where am I you old fool? Why have you brought me here! Where is my armor?" He barked, clenching his fists.

The Ancient shook his head at Anubis' antics. "For someone who is at my mercy, you sure are being rather belligerent. Isn't your tongue and your prideful ways what landed you in this position anyway? You are lucky that Halo did not hit where he was aiming."

Anubis thought for a moment and then the previous night's events came flooding back to him. The attack on the Ronins and Senshi. Halo attacking him and rendering him unconscious. That girl…Anubis' trail of thought ceased immediately when he remembered the original source for his anger and revenge.

Venus. His mind reeled as he remembered how she had touched him through his armor as though he had been kneeling there naked. It was unnerving and he did not understand why she had been able to do so.

The Ancient turned to face Anubis fully.

"You wish to know why the Sailor Senshi of Venus was able to penetrate your armor so effortlessly I am supposing." He said simply. Anubis glared at the monk.

"How do you know such things? Keep out of my head old man." He shouted. The monk looked at him without flinching.

"You will come to discover that I know much more about your armor than you do yourself, Master of Cruelty. You will come to see that being a child of the Dynasty is the wrong path for you my boy. Until you come to understand this, you will not have use of your armor." He said simply.

This enraged the warlord. Anubis went wild with fury and launched himself at the monk before him. No one made a fool of him. Especially not this stupid old man. The Ancient effortlessly held out his staff before him and the pain in Anubis' head increased ten fold. The man dropped to his knees clutching his throbbing head and cried out in agony.

"You will see the voice of reason Anubis. You will come to realize that Talpa has been using you for your armor. You are destined to wage war against the Dynasty and fight along side the Ronin Warriors." The Ancient spoke evenly.

Anubis clutched his head with both hands, fighting the tears that wanted to form in his eyes at the pain he was feeling. A growl rose from him and he shouted, "I will never betray Master Talpa!"

Once the words left his lips, he fell to the ground, consciousness leaving him once again. Before the blackness consumed him, he made out the image of a familiar blonde female watching in stunned silence several feet away from where he and the Ancient were standing. His senses were lost to him by the time he recognized the red bow in her hair.

TBC

A/N: I hope you guys like this little turn of events. This Anubis will not go so willingly to the side of the Ronins. If he goes at all. =) Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review! It means so much to me!


	6. A Soft Place to Fall

A/N: I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! =) I know I did! I got engaged! That's the best Christmas present a girl could ask for!! I'm feeling romantically inspired now so I need to get to work on getting this thing moving! Anubis can be rather stubborn you know, but I hope that I can do a little persuading on his part. LOL.

Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me reviews! You know that I love them! ALSO!!! I have an illustrator! A friend of mine is going to be illustrating the story! I'll have the links up to her pictures as soon as I get them uploaded! Yay!

Mucho thanks to my beta AbbyKat for putting up with the delay on my writing and for being a super awesome maid of honor.

Disclaimer: You know that I'm not awesome enough to own any of this. LOL. Except the original concepts of my own…that's mine. =)

Oh, and by the way. I know Anubis' name in the original Japanese anime was Shutendoji. And that that wasn't his real name by any means either. In this, I'm using Shuten as his _birthed_ name. If you don't like it I'm sorry. I don't like Toshitada. LOL. Shuten is better.

**Chapter 5: A Soft Place to Fall**

Minako watched in stunned silence as Anubis' body crumpled to the ground at the feet of the Ancient. The man's face twisted in pain as he collapsed unconscious. She stared at the Ancient for answers as to what was going on. Why on Earth had he brought him to this temple? Why had Anubis attacked the Ancient in the first place?

As she climbed the top most step to the temple, she had found a very angry and unarmed Warlord of Cruelty charging at the monk that still stood motionless before her. From beneath his wide brimmed hat, he shook his head in apparent disappointment at his captive's reaction before lifting his face up to acknowledge Minako.

"Guardian of Venus, I trust that you are better this morning?" He asked in a light voice.

Minako swallowed before answering. "I am. How do you know that I'm Sailor Venus?" She asked.

He had not seen her outside of her transformation, so she was bewildered that he knew whom she was. The robed man's thin lips formed a small smile before he held out his hand over Anubis' slumped body. Without a word, the younger man's body floated up into his arms. The Ancient turned to Minako slightly before speaking to her.

"Come." He said simply before turning and walking inside the open temple screen.

Minako hesitated before going inside as she was asked. 'This could be a trap.' She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and chided herself. The Ancient was a proven Ronin ally. Why would he be trying to harm her if she was helping the Ronins? Deciding that she simply had no other option but to follow, she gathered her nerve and walked up the steps and through the open screen. The Ancient was seated near an open flame, much like Rei usually was. He wasn't meditating, simply looking into the fire in silence. Minako noticed that Anubis was lying on a straw mat nearby beneath a blanket. She couldn't help but approach him for a closer look. After all, this was her first chance to get a good look at him without having his kusari-gama at her throat. That was a relief in itself.

His youthful face looked exhausted, as though he had been through many years of strife that he had been forced to endure. Even in an unconscious state his brows were furrowed as though he were on his guard. Minako looked to the Ancient whom nodded to her without turning his head. She looked to the unconscious man again before kneeling down beside him. His bangs were a tangled mass on his forehead, and Minako found her hand hovering over them before she realized what she was doing. She paused for a moment before allowing her fingers to gently brush his crimson hair away from his forehead. She winced as she took in the sight of the gash on his forehead.

"Man, Sage doesn't play around does he?" She asked aloud, though she was not expecting a reply.

She was rewarded with a soft chuckle from the Ancient. Fresh bandages lay next to Anubis' seemingly sleeping form and she regarded them with intense scrutiny. She really did have issues. One day the man has her pinned to the ground about to blow her to pieces and the next here she was wondering if she should change his bandages. 'God I am turning into Usagi.' She thought to herself. She resisted the urge to play Nurse Mina and placed her hands in her lap. She studied her fingernails intently as she waited for the Ancient to say something.

"Minako Aino. Sailor Senshi. Princess of Venus. I cannot tell you much about your current situation as of now. All will reveal itself in time. I know I may not have the right to ask you such a favor, but I need your help." The Ancient spoke in a grim voice.

Minako's eyes instantly snapped up when he uttered her full name, and stated that she was the Princess of Venus.

"How did you know all of that?" She asked her voice clearly apprehensive.

The Ancient turned from the fire to face the accusatory stare that he was receiving.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you how I know the things that I do. I can only ask you to trust me." He stated simply.

Minako studied him for a moment. She did not like someone knowing things about her that she had not told to them, nor them giving her the source of their information. Like it or not, she chose to trust him for the time being. She really had no other choice.

"What is this favor you have to ask of me then?" She asked.

The Ancient was silent for a few moments before answering her.

"I need you to aid me with the care and the guarding of Anubis." He said.

Minako burst out into a coughing fit for no apparent reason other than shock. Her blue eyes grew wide as she fought for control of her voice.

"Care? Guarding? Of Anubis?! You've got to be kidding me. Ancient, I don't understand. This guy tried to kill me yesterday!" She exclaimed, shocked that he would ask such a thing.

The Ancient folded his fingers together and placed them in his lap.

"If you are so against this young man, then why did you just keep yourself from bandaging him up?" He asked simply.

All Minako could do was gawk at him. Then, feeling sheepish, she discovered that she did indeed have control of her muscles and closed her mouth. She looked at Anubis and then back at the silent Ancient.

"But why me? Why not one of the Ronins? Shouldn't he be watched by someone who actually has some armor that they can wear? I've got a Senshi transformation but if he turns into a tin can again all I'll be able to do is blast him. I don't think he'll take too kindly to that." She argued.

"I told you before. I cannot explain my reasoning. I can only ask for your assistance. All will…"

"Yeah, yeah all will be revealed in time I get it." Minako interrupted. She was not happy with this turn of events and she wasn't going to hide it.

The Ancient found his way to his feet and walked silently towards her. He knelt beside her and the sleeping Warlord.

"He does not have access to his armor young one. I have stripped him of that right for the time being. He belongs on our side. He is not meant to serve the Dynasty. He is a tortured soul Minako. I can see into this man's heart and I know that it does not do Talpa's bidding. The Dark Emperor may hold onto Anubis' freedom, but he does not own his soul. He needs our patience. He needs our guidance. Please say that you will help me." The Ancient asked in a soft voice.

Minako stared at him for a long moment and then looked back down at Anubis. How could she call herself a champion of justice if she did not try to help someone in need? She groaned and bowed her head.

"I will help you but it is against my better judgment. The Ronins trust you and therefore I will trust you too." She said, her voice heavy with concern.

The Monk placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you my friend. He will not wake for quite some time. Would you please change his bandages for me? Then I suggest going back to the Ronin's headquarters. You would not want them to worry." He said softly.

Minako nodded to him and stared at the floor as he got up and left, sliding the temple door shut behind him. The Ancient stopped just outside of the door. He stared off into space as a smile crept to his lips. He felt the energy flowing from Minako. She did not realize just what was happening to her yet, but she would with time. There was a reason that she felt drawn to Anubis, even though she was scared she had a death wish. It was the same reason why her hands went so effortlessly through his heavy armor. The reason Anubis wouldn't have been able to kill her yesterday no matter what was running through his mind. This they would learn when the time was right.

Minako looked at Anubis with apprehension. What would she do if he woke up and she was bandaging him up? 'I'm sure I'm really the person he'd like to see most right about now.' She joked with herself. Thinking that the Ancient wouldn't allow her to be alone with the man if any harm could come to her, she dipped a washcloth in a wooden bowl beside Anubis' head. She cringed as she lightly pressed the cloth to his forehead. She was just waiting for the man to spring up and knock the object out of her hand.

But he didn't. His breathing was even; he was definitely asleep. Minako was grateful for that. She relaxed a little as she cleansed his wound and then placed the bandages over it. When she had finished she swept his crimson bangs back over his forehead. His hair felt like fine silk beneath her fingertips and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through it more thoroughly. She placed her hands in her lap again but did not move from her spot.

Minako hated to admit to herself that he really was handsome. Evil or not the man was attractive. His mouth was slightly parted in his sleep and she dared to breathe as she heard him begin to mumble something lightly in his sleep.

His eyes fluttered, not opening, only revealing the restless blackness that consumed him. His face became filled with fear as unbidden words from whatever was plaguing him fell from his lips.

"No. Please. I beg of you. Don't! Don't do this! Don't make me do this!" The pained warlord pleaded in his sleep.

Minako's heart instantly went out for him. He was having a nightmare. No doubt a recollection of something that he had done while working for his dark master. Perhaps the Ancient was right. Minako watched as he tossed his head slowly from side to side. No matter what he had done, to her or to anyone, she could not stand watching someone so strong be rendered so helpless. But what could she do to help him? He didn't deserve it from her, nor would he welcome it but she couldn't help herself.

Against her better judgment, Minako hesitated before slipping her hand into the Warlord of Cruelty's palm. She lightly curled her fingers around his calloused hand, hoping she could somehow give him a small sense of comfort from the act. It was odd. They were human hands, much like anyone else's but they were somehow different. These were the hands of a trained warrior; A man who could kill her with a flick of his wrist. She had no doubt that the Warlord's limbs were most likely permanently incased in his sub armor, save for now. Minako thought about this, and somehow felt as though she were entreating upon something very private. He kept murmuring in his sleep and Minako gave his rough hand a gentle squeeze.

She was surprised when the limp hand that she held, returned the pressure. She watched with startled amazement as the sleeping warrior's fingers curled softly around her own. Her lips formed a light smile. Whether he'd ever admit it or not, his spirit longed for some comfort. She could sense that. Being the Senshi of Love had its hidden benefits. His pained face did not change though. His dream was intense. She could see that from his unbidden reaction to it. She knew that he would become enraged if he knew she had seen him like this and that she should probably withdraw her hand and get her butt back to the mansion. That was what she should do.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to comfort him, grant him a reprieve to his nightmare. Without much deliberation, the girl began to sing softly to the exhausted Warlord; a lullaby of sorts.

"Daylight has found me here again. You can ask me anything but where I've been. Things that used to matter seem so small when you're looking for a soft place to fall. "

The melody was light, barely a whisper and she found herself feeling ridiculous for singing to a violent sleeping figure, but it was all she knew to do. She used to sing Chibi-Usa to sleep with this little tune when the girl was frantic about her mother. Old habits die hard.

-*-

Anubis was in a fog. He found himself standing in the middle of broken and bloody battlefield clutching his kusari-gama and wearing his armor of Cruelty. He did not know how he had come to stand where he was but he felt a darkness swirling all around him.

Talpa was mounted on his demon horse nearby and was facing the armed warlord.

"You have done well Shuten. You are most worthy of being my Warlord of Cruelty." His dark voice stated.

Shuten. He could barely remember being called Shuten. It was almost foreign to his ears. He remembered this battle. He had executed a village that has risen against the Dynasty and this had been his rite of passage to becoming the Warlord of Cruelty. It was either this, or die with the rest of these people. His stomach grew sick when he recalled the carnage he had ensued on the burning village.

Anubis shook in his sleep and to his relief he found his horrible memory to have been a nightmare. What had woken him was the sound of a sweet lullaby in his ear. What was that beautiful sound? It gave him comfort and helped ease the pain in his heart from his terrible recollection.

His eyes fluttered open and he sleepily took in the face of a blonde angel with her eyes closed, soft and sweet words coming from her mouth. His head hurt badly, but he shook it slightly to clear the fog from his head. The angel was holding his hand in her own small one, and he realized he had curled his fingers about her own.

A moment later when he had roused himself enough to understand what was going on he realized that the angel singing to him was not whom he thought she was. It was the source of his earlier anger. Sailor Venus. Before he had time to react, the girl faltered in her singing and opened her eyes.

Much to her chagrin, Anubis had woken up. And he was staring at her. His blue eyes wide and questioning. Minako, not knowing what else to do, dropped his hand and bolted from the temple.

She rushed down the steps as fast as her legs would carry her. He had seen her! 'Idiot. Stupid freaking idiot!' Her mind screamed as ran. She should have left when she had the chance earlier. Why had she tried to ease his nightmare? Why did she have such a bleeding heart?

Minako didn't fear for her safety at the moment. She knew that the Ancient wouldn't allow him to harm her in his rage at finding her there beside him. She feared having to face his sneer and hateful words the next time she saw him.

Anubis had found his way clumsily to his feet and he staggered out the door and to the top of the steps just in time to see her disappear around the corner. What in the hell had just happened?

He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around. The Ancient was standing beside the door that he and Minako had been behind.

" Do not be angry Anubis. She is a young woman. She has a much more gentle spirit than your own." The Ancient said in a serious tone.

For once, Anubis did not have some insult to hurl back at the Monk. He simply stared at him.

"Tell me what you know about Sailor Venus." He asked softly.

- --

TBC! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. =)


	7. Coming to Terms

A/N: Whew this has been a crazy week already. I started spring semester classes at my college and I'm already kicking and screaming about it. LOL. The price we pay for a degree. Ugh. Why am I writing about this? You aren't reading the author's notes anyway. Are you? Nope.

Anyway, as a recap Minako just had a brief encounter with Anubis that ended in her fleeing from the temple. She attempted to comfort the warlord but bolted before she knew what his reaction was.

Go ahead and read on and see what happens next! =) Thanks again to Abbykat for beta-ing for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. LOL. Does that work well enough?

Also! I have a piece of Loyalty and Love fic-art drawn by yours truly! Go take a look at my deviantart account to see!

**Chapter 6: Coming to Terms**

Anubis found himself staring at his reflection in a koi pond that stood on the temple's property. A wooden foot bridge granted access to the other side of the pond but Anubis was content standing in the center of it leaning over the hand carved railing and staring into the water. The colorful fish darted all around the small habitat and for a brief moment that was the focus of the crimson haired warrior. His blue eyes darted around with the movement of the small creatures before he caught sight of his own reflection in the pool.

It was odd to see himself in such a way. The white and gray robes of a temple boy hung from his form and reached all the way down to knees. His feet were covered in traditional Japanese Tabi socks and sandals. He felt silly to be wearing what he was currently garbed in; his sub armor would have felt much more comfortable to him about now. But his armor had been taken from him; a notion he was still rather sore about. The Monk had his reasons. Whether or not the Warlord agreed with the man's agenda or not he had to do as he was directed in order to get his armor back. He would certainly not be welcomed back to the Dynasty without the armor of cruelty.

Anubis turned his attention to the Ancient when he noticed the white haired man's refection appear alongside of his own. The older man looked down into the water, taking his turn to watch the fish flit around in their home.

The younger man did not know why he was keeping his cool and walking with the Ancient as he was now. He should attack him full tilt until he either got his armor back or died trying. Something was allowing him to remain patient, a trait that was not common to him, and he did not know what it was. He decided it would be best to just go along with whatever he had to do at the moment. Anubis remained silent until the Ancient chose to break the silence.

"What do you wish to know about the Sailor Soldier?" The Ancient's voice asked softly, the rings on his golden staff tinkling in the breeze.

Anubis studied the railing for a moment before replying, "Anything you wish to grant me. I need to know about her."

The Ancient turned to him, only his lips visible as he spoke. "Why do you want to know about her? What edge would you gain upon knowing the girl's history? An advantage over her if and when you manage to get your armor back from me?" The man said blankly.

Anubis narrowed his eyes but did not fly off at him as he normally would. The ache in his head reminded him that violence with the monk was not a very intelligent idea at this point in time.

"Talpa has no need for that girl or her friends. I only wish to know about her. Tell me what you can. Please." He responded. He could not explain why he wanted to know about the soldier with the red bow in her hair. He honestly did not understand himself why he needed to know. The wind was cold against his face and body but the samurai repressed a shudder. It was weak to appear affected by one's surroundings.

The Ancient regarded him for a moment and then turned his attention back to the pond.

"Sailor Venus is the leader of the Sailor Senshi of the solar system. There is a Senshi to each of the planets and she has led them to victory against many evil realms that have come up against them. She lives to protect the Earth in the name of her home planet of Venus and to guard the Moon Princess with her very life."

Anubis looked to him in puzzlement. "Venus is not an earthling?" He asked.

The Ancient shook his head before continuing. "Not originally. None of the Senshi are. Sailor Venus was killed in a battle over a thousand years ago on the Moon during an age long ago forgotten known as the Silver Millennium. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed by a being known as Queen Beryl in her tyrannical quest for power. She destroyed the Senshi as they fought to protect Queen Serenity and her only daughter. The Queen possessed a powerful talisman called the ginzuishou that Beryl wanted for her own lust for dominion and power. The Queen locked everyone on the Moon within her ginzuishou and sent them to Earth in hopes of their lives continuing on there."

Anubis soaked in the explanation before turning his eyes to the monk.

"And I am assuming that these soldiers were reborn?" He asked.

The Ancient nodded. "The Sailor Senshi were reborn seventeen years ago to normal human families with no recollection of their previous existence. They each lived separate and peaceful lives until the age of fourteen. Queen Beryl had risen from her slumber and sought to attack the Moon Princess and steal the ginzuishou away from her. The Senshi were then awakened to find their princess and protect her at all costs. The Princess of Venus was the first to awaken her Senshi powers."

Anubis stared at him blankly for a moment. "Venus is a princess?" He asked.

The Ancient motioned for him to follow as he made his way down the other side of the bridge and back onto the path.

"Yes, she is a princess; born not to rule, but to train to become a warrior. Her people served her as their princess, but all loyalties were pledged to the Moon Queen and her daughter. Venus possesses the power of love and light which is why she has always been called the Senshi of love. She is here to ensure that her Princess will remain safe from Dynasty attacks." The Ancient explained as they walked back to the temple. His staff made light clinking noises as it struck the stones beneath their feet. Anubis pondered on the information that he had been given a long while before speaking again.

"So these girls all protect this reincarnated Princess because she owns this ginzuishou?" He asked, trying to reinforce the idea in his brain.

The Ancient nodded. "They guard the Moon Princess because of her ginzuishou and because she is the most powerful Senshi among them all. In this life, the Princess awakened as Sailor Moon and has fought just as valiantly as her soldiers have. She has saved this planet numerous times without its people even batting an eye."

They had reached the temple stairs and the Ancient climbed them to go inside. Anubis assumed that this meant that their discussion was over. He went out on a limb and tried to ask the monk one more question.

"Why was Venus able to penetrate my armor Ancient? Why did her hands go through it so effortlessly? What is this power?" He pleaded.

The Ancient shook his head. "That is something that I cannot tell you. You must discover this for yourself master of cruelty." He said simply as he went inside.

"Wait! At least tell me what her name is!" Anubis shouted, running up the stairs and into the room. The Ancient was seated before the fire once more and had his hands folded together.

Anubis balled his hands into fists in frustration. His every instinct screamed at him to attack the older man until he got the information that he wanted. But that would not do. He could not use brute strength against this man. He would not win. So he waited. He stood silent as he prayed that he would receive an answer. He did not understand why he had to know this simple fact, but it would plague him until he knew.

The Ancient removed his hat from his head and turned to the waiting man. Anubis was startled by the older man's silver eyes that looked at him so intently.

"Her name is Minako Aino. Come and sit beside me Shuten. You have much to learn." He spoke softly.

Anubis' heart stopped and confusion racked his brain. Shuten. No one had called him that in over four hundred years. How did he know? No one knew! Only his master knew! Before he could ask his question, the Ancient turned back to the fire.

"I have much to tell you young man. Please sit."

~*~

Minako had remained silent about her encounter with Anubis and the Ancient that day. When she had arrived back she received a rather harsh scolding from the Ronins that had woken up to find their new comrade missing. She had quickly lied and said she was in a tire swing near the edge of the mansions' property and lost track of time. Fortunately, the Ronins bought it but she could tell from the look in Makoto's eyes that her Senshi of Thunder did not.

"Spill." Mako said as she followed her leader up to her bedroom after dinner that night and shut the door behind her.

Minako turned around, startled that Makoto had followed her to her room without her detection. 'Man I must really be slipping today.' She thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked, trying to pretend like nothing was afoot.

She knew she would not win this battle with Makoto. She was very perceptive to her leader's moods and Minako knew she knew she really had no choice but to tell her what was going on. She could at least try to throw her off though couldn't she? It was worth a shot.

"Don't play that dumb crap with me Mina. You were as white as a ghost when you came back here this morning. The Ronins are bunch of boys that don't see through that innocent front you put on but I certainly do. Now spill." Mako said, placing her hands on her hips.

Minako sighed. Yeah, dumb idea to try and throw off Makoto when she had something already in her head. Defeated, the blonde girl flopped down on her bed and pulled a pillow over her face.

"I saw Anubis this morning." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Makoto prodded. "I can't understand you through a pillow you know."

Minako pulled the pillow off her face and glared.

"I said I saw Anubis this morning!" She said in a frantic whisper.

Mako reacted as she thought she might. The taller girl's brow creased and she commenced cracking her knuckles.

"What the hell? Where?! I'll kill him. It's on." Mako said as she reached for the door knob.

"No wait!" Minako shouted as she got up off of her bed and flew to the door to stand in front of it.

Makoto looked at Minako for a moment like she was crazy at the rate that the woman had gone from being on her bed to being firmly stationed between her and the door now. She placed her hands on her hips again.

"And why pray tell should I? The guy tried to kill you yesterday or have you already forgotten?" Makoto shouted. Minako reached up and clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shut up would you? They're going to hear you if you don't cool it! I'll tell you if you promise not to go off the deep end!" Minako whispered, putting her ear to the door to make sure no one had heard them and had come to check on them.

Makoto narrowed her eyes and effortlessly removed Minako's hand from her face.

"I'll try. Now talk or I'm going to go find myself a Warlord punching bag."

~*~

After a brief discussion, Minako had managed to keep Makoto from going to the temple and making mince meat out of the Warlord of Cruelty. When she had finished telling her every detail, from seeing him fall to her fleeing when he woke up, she slumped back against her pillows. Mako's arms were crossed over her chest as she pondered what her leader had said to her. She was silent for a few moments and her green eyes were shut. Minako was growing restless and was eager to know what her strongest Senshi thought about the situation.

"Well? Would you quit with the silent treatment? You're making me nervous." Minako huffed.

At that, Makoto opened her eyes and gave Minako a dirty look.

"I don't like this Mina. I really don't. But I trust you and that Ancient guy seems pretty reliable as well. I'll back you up on this, but if that guy so much as looks at you the wrong way, I don't care if he's destined to fight on our side one bit. Me and the red head will rumble and I'll leave him in worse shape than that old guy did." Makoto said stiffly.

Minako visibly relaxed upon her friend's answer. At least she had Makoto's help on this.

"Thanks Mako."

The brunette waved her off. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome. But you're telling the Ronins. I'm not helping, and I'm not holding them back when they go ballistic."

Minako made a face, but nodded in agreement. She knew she had to tell them. They were her allies after all. They would more than likely be pissed and go all he-men like and start summoning armor and weapons, but they would have to put it past them. It was their friend the Ancient whom had asked her to help after all!

"I know. I need to go down there and get the guys all together. I need to at least tell them about Anubis' whereabouts."

"That would be the best place to start." Makoto stated.

Minako sighed and looked at her friend with a wearied expression.

"This is going to be a long night."

Makoto nodded and gestured towards the door. Before Minako could even climb off of her bed, the pair heard a commotion downstairs. Minako gave Makoto a concerned look and then jumped up to open the door. She could hear the Ronins shouting about something, and it did not sound like a basketball game. Minako ran down the stairs with Makoto close behind her. When they reached the landing, Makoto looked at the very tense situation before them and snickered. She slapped Minako on the back and grinned.

"Good luck with this one V."

Minako groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. Anubis was standing in Mia's living room with five angry Ronin Warriors surrounding him. Ami and Michiru were trying to stay out of the way, but Ami had her super computer out, more than likely scanning him for weapons. It was as she feared. They went postal, and Ryo's Wildfire katanas were pressed against Anubis' throat.

"How the hell did you find your way back here Warlord? What have you done with the Ancient One?" Rowen growled.

Anubis narrowed his eyes. He had rarely seen the Ronins unarmed before and even more rarely without their helmets, but he was good with vocal recognition.

"I have no business with you Strata." He spat.

"Your business reasons don't matter to us Anubis. We don't negotiate with traitors to mankind, and you can tell your master that." Sage shouted while donning his sub armor.

"Somebody hold this creep while I finish what I started." He added, his green eyes flashing with anger.

Minako's heart stopped when she realized that Sage was about to summon the armor of Halo and use his Thunder Bolt Cut to finish Anubis. The man may have caused them some undue trials, but he didn't deserve to die!

"Woah! Hold up now Sage! Everyone needs to calm down!" Minako shouted, breaking her silent vigil from the stairs.

All eyes flew to the Sailor Senshi and she instantly felt about an inch tall to them all. She would not yield to them though, no, not when a man's life was in danger.

"We're about to toast this guy Minako!" Cye stated, looking at her in wonder.

"I can see that Cye. Can't you see that he's not even armed? What's the matter with all of you? You don't just go around offing unarmed people!" She said angrily as she made her way over to where the Ronins had backed the Warlord into a corner.

Ryo's eyes grew wide as he realized that Minako was genuinely pissed.

"But Venus, this guy tried to kill you yesterday!" He shouted.

Anubis was good at not showing any form of emotion. This was a trait that had always given him an advantage while serving Talpa. So it was safe to say that he was honestly shocked to be standing there listening to the woman he had tried to eliminate stand there and defend his life. His shock was visible on his face. He hand to hand it to her, she had spirit.

"So how are you any better than Talpa is if you kill this man when he's not even trying to harm you? Is that the true way of the Ronin Warriors? If it is then I want no part of this alliance we've formed." Minako shouted.

She watched as each man visibly deflated. They knew that she was right.

"Let go of him Ryo."

Minako turned to find the source of the new voice in the room. The Ancient stood close to her, his lips drawn into a thin line. His staff hit the wooden floor with a sharp rap that called all of them to attention. Ryo took another bewildered look at Minako and then at Anubis before reluctantly removing his katanas from his throat. Anubis straightened and adjusted his robes, his glossy eyebrows furrowing as he did so.

"Ancient, explain this to us. Why are you defending Anubis?" Cye asked.

"And better yet, why are _you_ defending this jerk?" Kento asked Minako, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minako sighed and waited to let the Ancient explain the situation. They would understand her reasoning better that way. The man swept further into the room and in between Anubis and the rest of the Ronins.

"Anubis comes to you unarmed and without access to his powers. I have stripped him of the armor of Cruelty and therefore he is not a threat to you. You must listen to what I have to say and you must trust me." The Ancient said softly, bowing his head to the floor.

Ryo frowned. "Alright, he's unarmed. Big deal. Why did you bring him here in the first place? Why did you save him even though he tried to kill one of our allies?"

The Ancient lifted his head enough to where the Ronin leader could make out his silver eyes beneath his wide hat.

"Because Ryo of Wildfire, he bears armor that has been split from your own. The Warlord armor is the same as the Ronin armor." He said simply.

A hush came over the room, along with a few gasps from the shocked Ronins. Rowen was the first to get his voice back.

"You can't be serious." Rowen said, confusion written all over his face.

"Ancient, how is this possible? How could our armor be associated with anyone or anything that serves Talpa?" Cye asked.

The Ancient held his arms out in front of him. "Sit. I will explain everything to you."

~*~

When the Ronins finally listened to the Ancient's command and quieted enough to sit around him and listen to his tale, they were shocked to say the least. In ancient Japan, Talpa had come onto the Earth with a massive army in order to bring disarray and death to the world. He was in his body as well, appearing before many people in his full, deadly armor. He destroyed many villages and humans in his effort to take the world as his own. The Ancient had battled him with his staff, turning the golden talisman into a sword and slicing through his back, revealing that he was not human but an evil spirit that was possessing the powerful armor.

When Talpa fell before him, the Ancient took his soul-less body with him to a temple and prayed over it for many hours. He was able to complete a ritual that split the demon armor into nine separate armors to keep Talpa from returning from the Netherworld and regaining his armor. The armors were infused with a different virtue to keep the armor pure and away from Talpa's grasp.

"You are each meant to represent a different Virtue, Ronins. Wildfire is of perfect virtue. Halo is of wisdom. Torrent is of trust. Hardrock is of justice. Strata is of life. And whether or not you wish to believe it, the armors of the Warlords do as well. The Armor of Venom is of piety. The Armor of Illusion is of serenity. The Armor of Darkness is of obedience."

The Ancient paused before turning to look at Anubis. All eyes followed his gaze to the master of cruelty.

"And the Armor of Cruelty is of loyalty."

The Ronins looked completely dazed at the information that they had just received. Minako too, was shocked at the revelation. The Warlords wore armor that was meant for peace but used it for evil? How could something like this have happened?

"Before the other four armors became tainted they held different names as well. The each stood for a season."

"Well if our armor is meant for goodness now, then how did Anubis and the other Warlords turn to evil?" Kento asked, concerned about the fact that his armor was split from the same whole as the Dynasty generals.

This question was also on the mind of Anubis. He had heard this story earlier in the day but he had yet to find an answer as to why he had been so easily turned to Talpa's side. The Ronins stared at him as he stood near the Ancient, but he refused to feel intimidated by their expression and turn his gaze downward. No, he stared them down just as fiercely.

The only person whose expression did not hold contempt for him was that of Venus, whose name he now knew to be Minako. He watched her out of his peripheral vision. She listened to the Ancient's story with interest and a concerned expression. Every now and then her eyes would flicker to him for a moment before returning to the Ancient.

'Why does she keep looking at me?' He thought. It was a little unnerving.

The Ancient turned to Kento and was silent for a moment before answering.

"The armor chooses its master. If the bearer of the armor has been somehow corrupted before he first bears his armor, it will not matter what virtue it is associated with. The armor will become tainted." He said grimly.

Kento narrowed his eyes at Anubis as he listened to this brief explanation.

"See, then how do we know that this guy is for real? How do we know he won't turn on us? He was corrupt before he gained his armor!" Kento spat.

"Anubis was corrupted by war and strife in his age. He was made to be a hardened man by his many battles and was easily seduced into Talpa's army. He thought he could vanquish his village's enemies by joining up in his ranks. Once he was taken into the Dynasty, he was corrupted completely."

"But why did Talpa choose him in the first place? How did he know that Anubis would wear the Armor of Cruelty?" Cye asked.

The Ancient looked to Anubis with a grim expression.

"To the average onlooker, you simply appear to be mere men when you are in battle. You do not even notice at times that your Ronin virtues shine from your bodies. You are each marked with this symbol and it can be seen upon your foreheads when you do not have your helmets on. Anubis is marked with the kanji of Loyalty and Talpa saw this before I had the chance to reach him." The Ancient stated before closing his silver eyes with a pained expression.

"Sort of like we Senshi, right? The way we discovered each other was when we reached our power peak without being transformed. The symbols of our planets appeared upon our foreheads. You can see Sailor Moon's constantly when she is transformed because she is the Moon Princess. She bears a crescent moon on her forehead where our tiaras lay." Michiru added.

The Ancient nodded to Michiru.

"Exactly. If your Guardians had not found you before the enemy did, you may have been captured and brainwashed to work for Queen Beryl. I failed as a guardian to Anubis."

Anubis was astonished. Talpa did not want him for his skill and cunning. He wanted his armor all along! Talpa knew before he did himself that he was blessed with the Armor of Cruelty! Had he been lied to all of this time? How could have been so stupid?

Minako saw Anubis' expression when he had been told that he had been used. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so defeated and duped. It was unlikely that Anubis fell for people's schemes. He was too brilliant of a man and too skilled of a fighter.

"So the Warlords are really Ronin Warriors that were captured and corrupted before they discovered their armor?" Rowen asked.

No one breathed in the room when the Monk nodded. Anubis' eyes grew wide. He had been born on this earth to be a Ronin Warrior. And he had served Master Talpa so diligently, thinking that his master had been the one who had blessed him with his armor. It had belonged to him since the Ancient split the armors! It had been his all along! He could not take the eyes that bore into him from all of the shocked and speculative Ronins. This was too much. He felt as if everything he had ever known was crashing around his feet. Trying to keep his dignity, he turned to the Ancient.

"I wish to return to the temple. I need to think. Please." He said quickly. The Ancient nodded before waving his staff and allowing Anubis to disappear from the room.

TBC


	8. A Strained Alliance

A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews and your comments on my Minako and Anubis picture. =) The full color version is up now at my deviant art website, .com. Go take a look if you're interested! I'm quite proud of it. I'll be sketching more drawings soon to put up there so check back every now and then. Also, there is a full color picture of Makoto and Cale. =)

As a recap, in the last chapter the Ancient revealed the true history and nature behind the armors sending everyone into frenzy. It was also revealed that Anubis was destined to be a Ronin Warrior which completely knocked poor red off guard. He's currently recovering at the temple.

So let's see what happens shall we? Thanks again Abbykat for your beta-ing awesomeness.

**Chapter 7: A Strained Alliance**

Minako stared at the spot that Anubis has disappeared from. He looked shaken, which she knew from what little experience she had with him, that the Warlord being shaken was not an everyday occurrence. She didn't know why she worried for him like she did, seeing that he had tried to kill her twice already, but she just felt a pull towards him. It wasn't that she pitied him, she just…felt for him. She couldn't explain it, and for now she wouldn't even begin to try.

The room remained silent for a few moments after Anubis' exit until Ryo stood up to look at the Ancient with wonder.

"What do we need to do?" He asked.

The Ancient gripped his staff more tightly in his hand and placed his straw hat back upon his head.

"You must trust me and you must have faith in Anubis. He has a human heart, and that fact in itself is all the more reason to reach out to him." The Ancient said in a gentle voice. He raised his head to address the four other Ronins and Sailor Senshi.

"I shall be keeping Anubis at the temple with me. I will keep a watch over him until I am sure that he has accepted his true destiny and is ready to fight alongside of you. When that time comes, you must teach him the way of the Ronin. Can I count on you to do this?"

The Ronin remained silent as they contemplated the Ancient's words. Minako could see how difficult it was for them to accept Anubis on blind faith. The man had been an absolute demon to them in the past after all. It would be hard to trust him so easily. Ryo turned to the other Ronin to see what their decisions were. Cye took a deep breath and nodded to him. Rowen just looked at him. Sage gave him a short nod, and Kento just looked too dazed to have an opinion. Ryo's mouth formed a thin line and he turned back to the Ancient.

"We'll do our best." He said simply. Minako was proud of her new friends for getting at least that far. She could only imagine how difficult this must be for them all. It would have been like asking her to befriend Kunzite. She didn't know if she would have been able to be that big of a person.

"Thank you my friends. I can promise you that Anubis will not let you down. I can read him far more easily than the average person, and his soul has already begun to make the transition from Warlord to Ronin." The Ancient replied.

For a brief moment he glanced at Minako and the back to Ryo.

"Do not blame Minako for standing up for Anubis. I have asked her to aid me in his conversion back to humanity, a feat which will be a great undertaking. I trust that you will support her." He added.

Ryo looked to Minako and noticed her discomfort at the situation being brought up and simply nodded. The Ancient bowed his head at the Ronins before walking to Mia's front door. Minako wondered why he didn't just magic himself back to the temple as he did Anubis and she followed him onto Mia's front porch.

"Ancient! Why did Anubis come to the house in the first place? What does this mean now?" She asked. She felt the Ronins and her Senshi at her back as they followed her onto the porch.

The Ancient turned to look at her as he descended the last step onto the front walk.

"He came to speak with you actually, but I believe the reality of his current situation took its' toll upon him before he could discuss the matter with you."

Minako's mind drew a blank for a moment. Why had he come to speak with her? And then it occurred to her that he may have a few choice words with her about the incident that morning. She held back a groan at the thought as he began to walk away.

"What should I do? What do you need me to do?" She called.

The Ancient's answer came lightly and he spoke without turning around to face her.

"Rest for this night my child. Come to the temple in the morning and bring your soldier of thunder with you."

A silence grew on the porch as the Ancient disappeared among the trees. Minako thought for a moment about what the encounter the next morning would be like.

"Soldier of thunder? What do I have to do with all of this?" She heard Makoto say. She wasn't really sure herself why the Ancient asked her to bring Makoto with her, but honestly she was a little relieved that she wouldn't have to face the Warlord alone in the morning.

Minako turned around to see all five Ronins staring at her. Ryo looked as though he were trying to figure her out. Kento's arms were crossed over his chest and he was frowning. Sage seemed very calculating. Cye and Rowen simply looked confused. She breathed a deep sigh before looking them in the eye.

"I owe you all an apology for this morning. I should not have lied about where I was but I thought it was best not to say anything until I knew what was really going on." She began.

"Whether or not you may believe it, we're partners in this Minako. If you had told us what was going on we wouldn't have jumped down your throat about it." Rowen said.

Minako felt bad about lying to them about where she had been. It wasn't the right thing to do and as a Sailor Senshi she should have known better.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more honest with you about all of this. Please forgive me." She said, looking down at the ground.

Ryo stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're in this together. I don't know if I can trust Anubis just yet, but if the Ancient says he can be helped then we must try. We've got your back." He said reassuringly.

Minako smiled. Ryo was a really easy going person. She knew she would be able to get along well with him.

"Thanks Pyro." She said with a wink.

Michiru, Ami, and Makoto stood off to the side with smirks on their faces. Minako turned to them with an apologetic smile.

"I goofed up with you guys too. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" She asked. Makoto punched her in the arm.

"You know I do, and I speak for these two when I say you're forgiven. It's not the first time you've goofed up and it probably won't be the last." Makoto joked. Minako made a face at her.

"She's the queen of goof-ups. Be happy that you don't have to live with her."

The new voice raised the eyebrows of the Ronins. Minako's eyes grew wide and a large smile grew on her face as she whirled around behind her. In the darkness two blue eyes glittered at her from the porch railing. The clouds moved and a glimmer of moonlight fell onto the newcomer, revealing a crescent moon on his small forehead.

"Artemis!!" Minako shrieked and bounded forward, scooping the white feline up into her arms. She hugged him tightly and he sputtered at her. "Hey! Easy! I need to breathe! I missed you too Mina but it won't matter if you squeeze the life out of me!"

Minako loosened her grip on him and turned to the Ronins who just stared at the two of them with their mouths hung open. She grinned.

"Guys, this is Artemis. You heard the Ancient speak of our Guardians before, will this is one of them. Artemis, meet the Ronin Warriors." She said.

"How do you do?" Artemis replied. The Ronins still stared. Minako laughed.

"Oh come on. You didn't flip when we told you we came from the Moon, so why are you so surprised by a Moon cat?" Makoto asked, coming forward and rubbing Artemis' head.

"That…that cat talked." Cye sputtered.

"And you have an enormous white tiger that follows you everywhere. This is hardly any weirder." Minako joked, giving Artemis another squeeze.

"Sorry, it's just…a little strange." Sage offered.

Artemis nuzzled Minako's face before jumping onto the railing before the Ronins.

"I am one of the two Guardians of the Sailor Senshi. I belong to Minako and have been with her since she discovered her destiny as a soldier. I was reborn on earth with the Sailors, as you may have already been told, to help guide them to the Princess and to protect her." He explained.

Ryo felt a little silly to be talking to a cat, but he thought he would eventually get over it. As Minako said, it was no stranger than his own White Blaze.

"It's…it's nice to meet you Artemis. My name's Ryo and we are the Ronin Warriors." He said.

Artemis nodded his head at the raven haired teen. "I know who you are, there is a link between Ami's super computer and our own computers at headquarters," he paused before continuing and glanced at the girls, "As soon as we got the readings back that you four were in battle I started tailing you immediately." He finished.

"Shouldn't you be with Usagi?" Michiru asked, not that she was ungrateful for his company.

"She sent me along to watch out over you four. Besides, Luna is taking care of things. We knew something was up over here, but we never dreamed that you four would end up in battle over this. You don't know how hard it was to keep Usagi from going off the deep end. She had already transformed and told everyone to get in position for Sailor Teleport before we could calm her down." He joked.

"That's our Sailor Moon. Always flipping out." Michiru said with a smile.

"Haruka was no better, Michiru." Artemis taunted.

"Artemis, why didn't you tell us about the Ronins? We could have had their help all of this time." Ami asked.

"Because we too thought them to be of no more than mere legend. We did not know that they actually existed until the readings on their armors showed up onto our computer screen." He answered.

"Man, we need one of those super computers. Sage, you're the brains of this outfit, why don't you carry one?" Kento asked. Sage merely rolled his eyes at him.

"I think that you all need to come inside and get to sleep, it would do you all some good. You can talk tomorrow. Remember Minako, you have a promise to keep with Ancient tomorrow." Mia stated.

Everyone turned to Mia; they had all but forgotten that she was even on the porch. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way; you need to go to bed!" She said, before turning and going inside.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Minako. "A promise with the Ancient? What have you gotten yourself into now?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him before abruptly scooping him up, causing him to make a startled 'meow'.

"Oh stop, I'll fill you in when we get upstairs." Minako huffed as she followed the others inside.

~*~

"Let me get this straight. You guys show up and start wailing on these Dynasty Warlords as you called them and earned yourself a personal vendetta with their leader. He comes after you here and attacks you, knocks you off the back porch, and is about to make mince meat out of you. The guy with the flippy hair attacks him, cracks his helmet, and knocks the Warlord out. This man called the Ancient carries him away. You show up at a temple the next day to pray and see the Warlord getting knocked out again by this Ancient. He asks for your help with him, you dress his bandages, he wakes up, you bolt, and you lie to the Ronins. Mako sees through you, you go to tell the Ronins, the Warlord is in their living room."

Minako remained silent as she waited for Artemis to catch his breath.

"I let you out of my sight for two days and look what you've gotten yourself into." Artemis said with a sigh before lying down on Minako's bed.

The girl huffed at him before taking the ribbon out of her hair so she could brush it.

"Look, its' not like it's all my fault you know. What else was I supposed to do? Let Anubis fry the Ronins the first time I saw him? It was my duty to help them!" She stated, angrily pulling a brush through her hair.

"Ah, so he has a name." Artemis taunted.

"Shut up Artemis. I did what I had to do and you know it."

Artemis let out a frustrated 'meow' as he jumped up onto the vanity that Minako was sitting at.

"Yes you did, and I'm proud of you. But you need to think before you get yourself into a situation like you've landed yourself in for the morning. What if this Anubis has a hidden agenda for you, and is simply pretending to try and be healed by this Ancient? How do you know you can even trust the Ancient?" Artemis said, flicking his snowy tail irritably.

Minako sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Artemis, Anubis isn't pretending to be an ally. He's being anything but if you ask me, and being a royal pain in the behind while he's doing it. The Ancient is the Ronin's most trusted and valued ally. Why would they believe in him if he were an enemy?" She asked, humor lacing her voice.

Artemis narrowed his small eyes at her.

"I'm just saying that I don't like this and you need to be cautious."

"And I'm saying that you're beginning to sound like Mako." Minako laughed as she got up from her chair and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She leaned up to place her hand onto the switch for the lamp at her bedside and raised an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Well do you want to go to sleep, or do you want to sit there and glower at me?" She asked.

Artemis growled at her before leaping onto the bed. He turned two circles before settling down onto the pillow next to Minako's head. Minako made a sound of triumph and turned off the lights. There was silence in the dark room for several minutes before she chose to speak again.

"Artemis?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Artemis smiled and lifted his head from the pillow, his feline vision enabling to see his mistress clearly in the dark.

"I'm glad to be here." He answered.

Artemis was almost asleep when Minako spoke again.

"Artemis?"

"What Mina?"

"Will you go with us in the morning?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

Artemis chuckled, but did not raise his head to look at her.

"Yes I will. Now go to sleep." He replied.

Minako gave a sigh of relief and lifted her head to give Artemis a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you." She whispered before settling back down.

She was rewarded with Artemis' contented purr as she fell asleep.

~*~

Anubis sat staring into the blazing fire before him. He did not understand how the Ancient could get so much out of the dancing flames. He received no wisdom from them at all. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what the Ancient had told him and the Ronins earlier.

Talpa had deceived him. The armor of Cruelty had not been his old master's to give; it had belonged to Anubis all along. Anubis reached his hands up upon the sides of his head and massaged his temples. He was so frustrated with the entire situation.

He had been going to the Ronin's headquarters to speak to Venus about why she had fled that day, only to be given the shock of his life with the story that the Ancient had told.

Anubis opened his eyes to stare blankly into the flames. What did this mean for him now? He could not and would not serve a Master who had done nothing but use and abuse him for several hundred years, but he also did not know how to willingly change sides and aid the Ronin Warriors. He growled in his frustration.

How could he turn against everything he had been taught for all of this time and begin to fight alongside his enemies?

"It is a lot of information for you to take in Anubis, but with time you will come to understand what you must do."

He whirled around to see the Ancient standing behind him in the doorway, eyeing him carefully. Anubis' guard immediately went up.

"Stay out of my head." He snapped, before turning back to fire.

The Ancient removed his wide hat and came to kneel by the fire with Anubis. The red haired soldier ignored him, pretending to be engrossed in the fire before him.

"I know you are beyond angry and confused at your situation. Being a warrior means that you are in charge of your destiny; that you can make your own decisions. You are not used to this sort of obstacle in your path." He spoke quietly.

Anubis did not give any sign that he was paying attention, but the Ancient knew that he was.

"And you will find your way back onto your path because you are a warrior. Look deep inside yourself and you will find the answers you seek. You are the Ronin Warrior of Loyalty, whether you like it or not." He said with a soft voice.

Anubis turned to look at the Ancient but he had gone. Anubis sighed as he stared at the spot where he had been before. He would not be a pawn in Talpa's game of destruction and dominion any longer.

But how could learn to fight as a Ronin Warrior?

~*~

"I don't see why that Ancient dude wants me to come with you. This is your mess, what do I have to do with it?" Mako griped as she walked alongside Minako and Artemis to the temple.

Minako eyed her severely.

"Must you remind me every few minutes?" She asked. Mako grinned at her.

"Yeah, but I'm only kidding you know." She said with a wink. Minako sighed as they walked along the road. Artemis laughed and she turned to look at him at his spot on her right shoulder.

"At least you don't have to go by yourself. I would take a little joking from everyone to have some company if I were you." He teased.

Minako narrowed her eyes at him and gave his tail a tug as a warning to be quiet. Mako laughed at the two of them and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Well here's the place." Minako stated as they reached the temple steps.

She paused and looked at the top of the stairs, gulping as she did so. Did she really have to do this? Go up there and face him again? He was just going to be his usually grumpy and rude self to her. Did she have to?

"No chickening out now. Come on." Mako said and grabbed Minako by the hand, forcing her to follow her up the stairs.

"Who said I was being a chicken?!" She yelled, irritated with Mako and the white cat on her shoulder that got a good laugh at her expense.

When they reached the top of the temple stairs, with much pulling on Mako's part, there was no one to be found. Mako walked over to the screen of the temple door and turned to look at Minako.

"Well, should we see if anyone's home?" She asked.

Minako shrugged. Hopefully they wouldn't be there and she could go back to the house in peace. Mako turned and slid the door a little to the side. She peered inside and turned back to Minako.

"I don't see anyone Mina. Where else would they be?" Mako asked sliding the door closed again.

Minako's heart jumped, maybe they really weren't here! She looked around briefly, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess they've gone. We'll try again some other time!" She said happily before turning on her heel to make a rush exit from the temple.

"Ah, good morning Minako."

Minako cringed, and turned around slowly. 'Just my luck.' She thought to herself.

The Ancient emerged from a footpath nearby, a light smile upon his lips. He used his staff as a means of a walking stick and the rings made tinkling sounds as the staff connected with the ground. Minako's stomach tightened when Anubis came out from the path right behind him. His expression was guarded, as he was prone to do, so she did not know what he was thinking. He wore the same outfit from the day before, the plain temple boy attire. His red hair blew away from his shoulders in the light breeze, and his bangs moved slightly, revealing the bandage that was still upon his head. Minako swallowed hard before answering the Ancient's salutation. Anubis' eyes were locked onto her at the moment, and it made it hard for her to speak.

"Good…good morning." She managed to get out.

"Hiya Ancient! Morning Red!" Mako said with a wave.

Anubis raised an eyebrow at Mako's greeting. The Ancient chuckled.

"I do believe she was referring to you when she said Red."

Anubis frowned, but tried not to be touchy about this new nickname that the Senshi of Lightning had given him.

"Good morning. I do not believe I have heard your name before." He said.

Mako smiled and grabbed Minako's hand, hauling her over to where the Ancient and Anubis stood.

"My name's Makoto, but you can call me Mako. My whole name can be a mouthful at times." She said with a smile.

Minako looked at the ground. She did anything to keep from looking at Anubis. Why this man unnerved her so much, she did not know. When she fought him before, he was just an enemy that wore armor to shield his demon spirit. Once Sage broke his helmet and she became aware that he was a man, it was different. She could not explain it, but it was entirely different.

Silence hung in the air between them all for a few moments. Artemis peered between the four of them and decided that he would be a good way to break the ice for the morning; even if Minako might deprive him of cat food for the day for doing so.

"Well Mina, aren't you going to say hello to Anubis?"

Anubis and the Ancient stared at the cat with a surprised expression. Minako grabbed the cat off of her shoulder and glared at him.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Artemis?" She said through gritted teeth.

Mako laughed as Anubis' mouth hung open.

"Well since Minako is bad at introductions and speaking at all today, this is one of our guardians. Artemis say hi." She said, taking the cat away from Minako's death grip.

Artemis smirked triumphantly at Minako before turning to look at Anubis and the Ancient.

"Hello. I'm sure a talking cat may come across as a bit strange. I came to check on the Senshi and keep an eye on them." Artemis offered, sitting in the crook of Mako's arm.

Anubis blinked several times before deciding that he must look incredibly foolish at that exact moment.

"Um, hello Artemis. My name is Anubis." He said hesitantly. As foolish as he may have looked, he felt even more foolish for addressing a cat in conversation. If Sekhmet had seen him, he would have never let him live it down.

"Pleasure." Artemis said simply.

The Ancient regarded the moon cat with a knowing smile before lifting his face to look at Minako. She was avoiding speaking to and or acknowledging Anubis at the moment, a trait that he knew he must break from her.

Makoto glanced between Anubis and Minako and searched her brain for a moment on how to help her friend out. What could she say to either break the ice or give a good excuse for her not speaking to the infamous red head. She decided to go with the good excuse.

She patted Minako on the shoulder and looked to Anubis and the Ancient.

"Sorry about my leader's lack of enthusiasm this morning. She's still under the weather from too much fighting this week. She's had her ass kicked around a bit much these past few days. Is that bruise on your stomach better?" Mako asked, feeling a little guilty for bringing up her previous injuries of the Anubis variety, but feeling it was her best option.

Minako glanced at Mako briefly before answering, "It's still sore, but better thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Minako saw Anubis flinch at the realization that he was the cause of her injuries.

'Why would that cause him to flinch?' Minako wondered, before turning her eyes back to the Ancient.

Mako raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps I struck a nerve on that one. Didn't expect that.' She thought.

Anubis mentally berated himself for the beating he had given Minako two days before. Granted, she had been his enemy, but now that he did not follow Talpa he felt almost…monstrous that he had harmed this woman in the name of the Dynasty. It made him sick to think about it.

He looked up to see the one who had told him to call her Mako smirking at him and then turning her attention back to the Ancient.

"So what did you need us for this morning Ancient?" She asked casually.

The Ancient smiled softly at her.

"I wish to speak to you about the matter of Anubis' training."

Minako raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Training? But he is already a trained warrior, what more training could he possibly need?" She asked.

Anubis looked puzzled as he stared at the Ancient. He too had no idea what the man was talking about.

The Ancient laughed. "He does not require combat training my dear. He needs worldly training before I can allow him to bear his armor once more."

Minako blinked a few times.

"Alright, worldly training. That's fine and all, but what does that have to do with us?" She asked.

"You're going to be the one to train him."


	9. Taming of the Beast

A/N: Whew! It's been almost three months since I updated! I don't like doing that. Ugh. I had a ton of school work fall on top of me this past month though, so now that it's over with it should be smooth sailing from here on out. Thanks again to AbbyKat for beta-ing for me. =)

Also! I just wanted to give you guys a recommendation for a story. I read Snake Bite by nyanyagirl last night and it was amazing. If you want a good Sekhmet fic, go check it out!

And here is some more shameless advertisement…I have a second Ronin story up and going. Go check out Honoo No Messenger. =)

Last time on Loyalty and Love, God I sound like a crappy television announcer, the history of the Ronin's armor was revealed and Ryo agreed to help Anubis as much as he could. Artemis tailed the Senshi to Toyama and is resuming his role of guardian. The Ancient asked Minako and Makoto for their help with training Anubis, but what does this training entail?

**Chapter 8: Taming of the Beast**

Minako quirked an eyebrow at the Ancient's last statement.

"Train him? What could he possibly learn from me?" Minako asked a little unnerved at the idea.

She grew a bit uncomfortable as she sensed his icy blue eyes locked onto her frame. She did not dare look at him, lest she find herself caught up in those beautiful eyes.

'What am I thinking?! Stop Mina. Stop it now.' She thought, mentally berating herself for thinking that anything to do with Anubis was attractive.

Anubis studied the Sailor Senshi leader with great interest. He could not help himself. She was spirited and brave. He gave her points for that in itself. He found himself fighting a smirk as he watched her reaction to the Ancient's statement. She was a spit fire, and a damned beautiful one at that. He would have been lying to himself if he said otherwise. Her cobalt eyes were wide and questioning of the man that stood before her. Her small hands were clenched into fists at her sides as she confronted the older man.

'She is feisty indeed. I shall have to keep a close eye on this one.' Anubis thought to himself as he tore his eyes from the petite blonde and back to the Ancient.

The Ancient's lips curled into a smile beneath the brim of his hat.

"Anubis has much to gain from each of you. He is not from this era and knows nothing about it. You each possess skills and trades that will aide him greatly." He answered.

Minako just stood there gaping at the Ancient, trying to figure out what this grand skill was that she had to teach him. Mako's brows furrowed in thought and then she titled her head to the side when an idea came to her.

"I could teach him how to cook, I suppose…is that what you mean Ancient?" She asked.

The Ancient nodded. "That would be an excellent area to train Anubis in."

Mako grinned and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Anubis.

"I'm ready whenever you are Ginger."

Anubis narrowed his eyes at her challenge. Certainly something as domestic as cooking couldn't possibly be that challenging.

"I accept your challenge Makoto." He answered, not really liking this whole nickname thing.

Mako quickly shook a finger at him.

"Ah! If you're going to be my pupil, you're going to have to do what I say. The first task in your training will be to call me Mako like I asked you to." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

Anubis narrowed his eyes at the finger that was too close to the bridge of his nose.

"I accept your challenge…Mako." Anubis gritted.

Mako smacked Anubis on the shoulder with a grin, earning her a glare from the feared Warlord.

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it?" She laughed.

Minako just watched the exchange with her mouth hung open.

"Are you seriously going to teach this crazy, demon ninja samurai assassin how to cook?!" Minako shrieked.

Anubis raised an eyebrow as Minako, as he found her shrieking a little amusing.

"Demon ninja samurai assassin?" He asked.

"You know what I meant!" Minako spat. Mako laughed at her.

"C'mon Mina, it'll be fun and give us something to do when we're not doing Senshi stuff." Mako said. Minako just gaped at her.

"You should start right away if you have the time Makoto." The Ancient offered.

Mako lit up and punched her arm up in the air.

"Alright! I'll have you cooking in no time. Come young grasshopper! Man, I've always wanted to say that!" Mako said, heading off from the group.

Anubis' eyebrows went up at her statement.

"She is a very odd girl." Anubis breathed.

"You have no idea." Minako breathed as she watched her friend walk away. The Ancient smirked at the departing Senshi of thunder and gestured in the direction she was walking with his staff.

"Go on Anubis. She won't hurt you unless you threaten her. Besides, she has no idea where the kitchen is so go and fetch her before she gets lost."

"Oh please threaten her…" Minako whispered.

Anubis glared at her and bowed to the Ancient before following the path that Mako had taken. The Ancient watched Anubis depart for a few moments before turning back to Minako.

"Dear one, you must try and be understanding. If we are to help bring Anubis fully onto the side of the Ronins, you must not treat him with distrust and suspicion." He said softly.

Minako's shoulders slumped as she listened to the Ancient speak. She looked up at him with a defeated look in her eyes.

"But why us? Why do we have to be the ones to train him Ancient?" Minako asked.

The Ancient stepped forward and placed his hand onto her head.

"That is yet another secret I must keep from you Princess. I will tell you when the time is right. All I can ask is for you trust me and to trust the goodness within Anubis."

Minako sighed but nodded her head.

"I will try." She said.

"That's a good girl. I assure you that you will not be disappointed young one." The Ancient replied and took his hand off of her head.

They stood in silence for a few moments as Minako tried to think of something that she could teach Anubis.

"You will not make me wear that thing! I refuse to traipse around here looking like a damned woman!"

"Oh lighten up Red; it's not going to kill you!"

"Stop calling me that at once!"

"Get over it and put it on!"

"I will not, I tell you!"

Minako peered past the Ancient with a confused expression as she heard yelling coming from a nearby building. Artemis chuckled.

"It appears Anubis is not taking too fondly to Mako's directions. He has much to learn."

Minako continued to hear shouting and the sounds of a brief scuffle. When she heard Mako shout, she instantly took off towards where her Senshi and Anubis were. "Come on Artemis!"

'Has he already rebelled?' She thought as she flew up the path to the kitchen and heaved the sliding door open. She placed a hand over her mouth to control her laughter when she saw the scene before her.

Anubis was on the floor on his stomach with Mako's knee in his back as she tied the strings of a white apron around his waist.

"That's what you get when you trifle with me fire crotch!" Mako said triumphantly as she got off of Anubis.

"Fire crotch?!" He bellowed.

Minako couldn't hold back at that statement and burst out laughing, leaning against the wall and holding her sides as she did so. Mako made a gesture with her hands as if she was brushing dirt off of her hands and then tied her own apron strings around her waist.

"Why must you do things the hard way Anubis?"

Anubis glared at Makoto and leapt to his feet. He was contemplating striking her when the Ancient appeared in the doorway behind Minako's wheezing form. He cursed inwardly at the fact that he would indeed be forced to wear the God forsaken apron and pretend like he liked it. He glared down at the obnoxious lettering that said, 'I Love 2 Cook' in big bold letters.

He prepared to shoot daggers at Minako's recovering form as she let out a few more peals of laughter but stopped short. Anubis couldn't help but find her to be rather charming when she laughed. The bridge of her nose was crinkled and her lips were parted in a bright and open grin. He questioned his sanity when his subconscious thought her laughter to be cute.

He shook it off and shot a brief glare at Minako before turning back to Makoto.

"Fine. We'll do this your way. What are you going to teach me?" Anubis said through gritted teeth.

Makoto gave him a bright smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Before I am finished with you today, you will know how to make vegetable soup from scratch!" She replied triumphantly.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Anubis muttered as he walked over to the stove.

Before he could reach it a basket was shoved in his face. He glared at the woven object in front of him and then at Mako that stood near him.

"You have to get the ingredients first Mister. Go out to the garden and pick all the vegetables that are ripe. That way we'll know what we have to work with." She stated.

Anubis was about to tell her to go pick her own damn vegetables when he heard the Ancient clear his throat. Anubis growled and snatched the basket from Mako's grip before stalking out the door towards where the garden was. Mako put her hands on either side of the counter behind her and pushed herself up to a sitting position on the edge.

"Now I'll just sit here and wait till he comes back." She said with a smile.

Minako finally ceased her laughter and patted her friend on the knee.

"On second thought, maybe this whole training Anubis thing isn't such a bad idea. I'm going to come around just to watch the sparks fly. I'm good at being a spectator." Minako giggled.

"You aren't going to get off that easy Princess. You will have your turn on Thursday." The Ancient remarked.

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So, is Mako to teach him for the next two days as well?" She asked, resting her back against the wall.

The Ancient shook his head. "No, tomorrow it will be Ami's turn and Wednesday it will be Michiru's."

Minako was relieved that they were all being forced to help train Anubis and got a small sense of pleasure in knowing that he didn't like it one bit. But what could she teach him? She had to come up with something!

~*~

Minako smirked at the look on Anubis' face when she and Makoto left the temple later that afternoon. His arms were crossed over his chest and his lips formed a thin line as they exited down the temple stairs.

"He didn't do that badly. He had to remake the soup three times, but that's alright." Mako joked once they were out of earshot.

Minako giggled as they took the last step and turned the corner to walk back to Mia's.

"I still don't know why you volunteered."Minako said, stopping so that Artemis could climb up onto her shoulder.

"Mina, the Ancient asked for our help so quit whining over it and trying to come up with a way to get out of it." Artemis scolded.

"You're one to talk Artemis. You don't have to do anything but lie around in the sun all afternoon." Minako grumbled.

"Like you did any more than I did. Lazy." He muttered under his breath.

Minako glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Keep it up fuzzy or I'll feed you to White Blaze."

With that Artemis remained quiet for the remainder of the walk back to Mia's.

~*~

LOL. Not that long of an update, but I kept you guys waiting for a long time. I had to give you something! Check back for the next chapter in a few days! Please review!


	10. Break Me Shake Me

A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews on chapter 8. That one was more of a fun, light hearted chapter but now we're getting down to business. Anubis is reluctantly completing the training that the senshi have to offer to him and Minako is struggling with trying to come up with something for her to teach him. The story is going to start to pick up some speed so if you have any questions or comments I don't mind answering emails. I hope you all enjoy and please leave me some reviews! You know I love them!

**Chapter 9: Break Me Shake Me**

Minako was stewing over the thought of training Anubis while she sat at Mia's kitchen table later that evening. She stared absently out of the bay window next to her and munched on an eggroll that Mia had served with her uneaten plate of chicken teriyaki in front of her. What on earth was she going to do? She didn't possess any real skills or qualities that could be of use to the recovering Warlord. Anything that she could teach him would be trivial and he would only laugh at her. She didn't know why she cared if he laughed at her, but for some reason it just mattered.

"What's with the long face?"

Mina broke from her trance to look at Sage who sat directly next to her.

"Hmm? Sorry?" She asked.

Sage clinked his chopsticks against her plate with a slight grin.

"You've barely touched your food. Got a lot on your mind?" He asked his one visible eye quirking up.

Mina sighed and placed the uneaten portion of her eggroll back down on her plate. Everyone else was in the living room, having long finished their dinner. Sage had stayed behind, interested to see what was keeping her from enjoying her dinner.

"It's this whole training deal. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but I just don't know about it." She said, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

She was also annoyed at the reaction of the others. Both Ami and Michiru were interested in training Anubis and had no objection to the idea. Was she the only one that remembered that only days ago he was trying to kill them all? Now they all wanted to teach him the ways of the world. What in the heck was up with that?!

Sage seemed to have read her mind and he placed an elbow on the table, leaning his chin into his hand.

"You're stressed because Ami and Michiru have something in mind to teach him, you don't, and you think it's a bad idea?" He asked.

Mina nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"Well yeah. Ami is brilliant. She's already commenced looking for textbooks so she can bring him up to speed on history leading from the time he entered the Dynasty until now. Michiru is a talented musician and is going to teach him how to play the violin. What can I teach him?! All I know how to do is be a Senshi!" She huffed.

She really was frustrated, but she wasn't going to say anything to anyone about it if Sage hadn't asked. She was grateful to vent, though. Sage eyed her with speculation.

"I don't think that's true. What else are you good at? It doesn't have to be some soul empowering skill Minako. You're making things too hard for yourself. Just tell me what you're good at." Sage stated.

Mina thought for a moment before reluctantly listing trivial things off on her fingers.

"Well, I'm good at volleyball. I'm unbeatable at video games. I love yoga. I've been told I'm a good friend…but that's nothing to teach someone!" She whined.

Sage clicked his tongue and shook his head at her.

"That's a place to start." He said.

Mina frowned at him.

"Yeah, like I can see the Warlord of Cruelty battling me at the Sailor V game, Sage."

"Hey, you sell yourself short. While the others are teaching him how to do things a certain way, you'll be teaching him how enjoy life in general."

Mina paused for a moment while her brain processed Sage's words.

"You know, you're right. I can just teach him how to have fun!" She said with a grin.

Sage nodded.

"Now while I can't see him actually having fun, it's worth a try." He added.

Mina nodded and picked up her chopsticks.

"Thanks Sage! I think you've perked me up enough for me to regain my appetite!" She said with a laugh and began devouring her dinner.

Sage chuckled and rumpled her hair.

"You crazy girl."

~ * ~

Anubis grumbled as he finally exited the kitchen that evening. How many dishes did it take to brew such a concoction?! He was grouchy and irritated with Mako for pushing him to remake the dish he had been making several times. With a huff he pulled the door closed behind him and sat down on the steps leading down from the kitchen. He took a deep breath and leaned against the closed door, looking up into the night sky. It had been a very long time since he had actually seen what the stars looked like from Earth's point of view. He smirked as he remembered a time long ago when he would spend hours laying on the grass just taking in the view from outside his army's camp.

A breeze blew through the temple grounds and Anubis' fiery hair floated in silken strands in front of him and danced in the wind. He looked up as he sensed the presence he was becoming increasingly attuned to.

The Ancient's lips drew into a smile as he took in the carefree and weightless expression of the recovering demon general. He knew that it had been centuries since Anubis had been able to let his guard down.

"I am most pleased that you did not attack the princess of Jupiter during your endeavors this afternoon." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Anubis granted him a rare grin.

"I assume it would not be in good manners to attack one's teacher. Would it?" He asked, his blue eyes glittering in the moonlight.

The Ancient shook his head but said nothing. After a few moments Anubis laughed.

"It wasn't all that bad actually. She is a nice girl when she isn't threatening to beat me to a pulp and calling me ridiculous nicknames."

The Ancient smiled and turned to walk toward the sleeping quarters that he would direct Anubis to.

"Come young one. You need your strength for tomorrow you shall train with the princess of Mercury. You must be sharp of mind with her for she is very thorough in her teachings." He said softly.

Anubis raised an eyebrow but stood to follow the older man.

"Young one is hardly a term that fits me I'm afraid."

~*~

Minako sat in the tire swing that she had now deemed as her own in the front yard. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared towards the direction of the temple. Ami had left only twenty minutes before with an arm load of history books and a determined smile on her face.

Minako frowned and placed her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Why did she want to know what was happening so badly? Did it really matter? She stared at the grass beneath her white tennis shoes trying to come up with something else to get her mind off of what was going on at the temple.

She could go for a walk, but then she would probably be tempted to go to the temple and snoop around. She could go to talk to Michiru, but she was more than likely absorbed in Mia's music room. The boys were at the dojo in the back doing some Ronin training. Artemis was napping on the back porch with White Blaze. Mako was probably sitting in on the Ronin training. What was she going to do then?

Mina got up from the swing and walked over to a very inviting looking hammock strung between two oak trees close to the driveway. She carefully climbed up into the woven object and decided to relax and take a nap. What better way to get her mind off of matters than to just sleep it off?

For about five minutes she waited for sleep to come. A few more minutes passed by and then she was groaning and swinging her legs off of the hammock. Without another thought she began speed walking towards the temple.

Mako laughed as she watched her leader's retreating figure and licked the spoon she had been eating ice cream with.

"Knew she couldn't stand it."

Michiru nodded and took another bite out of the pint they had been sharing.

"Nope. Didn't even last thirty minutes."

~*~

Why she was sneaking around, she didn't know, but it seemed appropriate at the time for Mina. She crept around the side of the main shrine, not knowing where they may be at.

It was too nice of a day to be studying, that was for sure. Well, if you could get past the Dynasty castle looming in the sky in the distance. Mina shook her head at the thought of fighting those Warlords again. It was only a matter of time before they came back for Anubis. Would he be converted to their side in time? Or would he willingly go back to Talpa?

She brushed that burden from her shoulders for the time being as she went back to searching for her most intelligent senshi and her pupil.

As she peered around the corner of the building, she found Ami and Anubis sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree in the small garden based in the center of the temple grounds. Ami's books were strewn in front of them and she held a heavy brown covered volume in her hand as she read aloud to Anubis. Minako half expected to see the ex-Warlord asleep but instead she found him visibly engaged and interested in what Ami had to say.

Minako bit her lip as she watched how at ease their captive was. His normally stern appearance had softened a bit and he leaned back against the tree with his full attention on Ami and what she had to say.

A terrible feeling gathered in the pit of Minako's stomach as she surveyed the two of them together. She bit the inside of her lip as she tried to distinguish what she was feeling. She couldn't possibly be jealous. He was a creep through and through, there was no question about that in her book. But for some reason, it really made her upset that he was giving so much attention to what Ami had to say.

"Anubis has always been a scholar and very interested in academics."

The soft voice behind her made Minako jump and she spun around to glare at the Ancient.

"Why are you always sneaking up on me like that?" She said in a harsh whisper.

The Ancient looked down at her from beneath the wide brim of his hat, his silver eyes glinting with mischief.

"If I can recall correctly, I believe you were the one sneaking around Princess."

Minako narrowed her eyes at him and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Who says I'm sneaking around?" She whispered.

The Ancient chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are whispering for one, and most people that do not wish to be seen lurk around corners and spy on people as I do believe you were doing."

"You think you know everything!" She said, exasperated.

She cringed as she heard a light giggle and a very distinct throat clear his voice. Minako muttered a curse under her breath as she turned to see Ami and Anubis looking at her curiously.

One silky red eyebrow slid up as Anubis looked at Minako's disgruntled form.

"It is not polite to come upon people unannounced." He said in a voice that was not angry but laced with sarcasm.

Minako scoffed at him. "What would you know about being polite?" She huffed.

Both of Anubis' eyebrows went up at that comment. Ami shook her head at her leader and gestured for her to come closer.

"You are silly Mina, come and sit with us. I'm teaching Anubis about the rise of Japanese industry."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Are you going to make me study against my will?"

Ami's bright smile indicated as much, and Minako skulked out of the shadows and sat on the opposite side of Ami. She pulled her legs in Indian style and rested an elbow on her knee, propping her chin up on her arm.

Anubis and Ami both studied her for a moment before Minako waved them off.

"Continue Sensei." She said sarcastically.

~*~

"Minako, would you please wake up? If I didn't know you as well as I do I would be offended."

Minako felt herself being shaken and she opened her eyes to find Ami looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

The blond haired girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, yawning.

Ami rolled her eyes at her leader and nodded in response.

"You most certainly did. I swear you're going to turn into Usagi."

Mina stretched and grinned at Ami.

"Hey, Usagi is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and married to a super handsome guy. If it worked for her maybe it will work for me." She laughed.

"Not likely."

Minako groaned. She forgot about Anubis. How long had she been asleep? Her hand suddenly went to her mouth to check to make sure she hadn't been drooling.

Anubis took in the half-asleep blond with curious eyes. While she was aggravating when she was awake, she really was quite pleasant when she was asleep. She was not bad to look at either.

"Are you still here? Sheesh, I was hoping you would be gone when I woke up." She said sarcastically.

"Be nice Mina. Here, stay here for a moment. I'm going to go and get us some tea from the kitchen. I'll be right back." Ami said, sliding her book from her lap and standing up.

She raised an eyebrow at her leader.

"Be good." She said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Minako sighed and looked over at Anubis. To her surprise he was studying her, and closely at that. Minako looked away and blushed when she realized that he was still surveying her. It was as if he didn't care if she caught him staring. Oh he was irritating! She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and her heart skipped a beat when a smile crept to his lips.

"Why are you blushing?" He teased.

Was he flirting with her? No way! This had to be his own perverse way of being a jerk to her.

"I most certainly am not." She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He leaned back on his elbow and chuckled.

"Oh, my mistake then. It is a shame really that I am incorrect. I found you to be rather pretty." He said silkily.

She started and looked at him with wide eyes. He, he thought she was pretty? He heart pounded in her chest as she replayed the statement he had just made in her head.

Ami returned with a tray of tea and looked on with curiosity at the two people in front of her whom had obviously just shared something of extreme interest to her.

"Did I miss something?" She asked with a giggle.

Anubis sat up and took a cup of tea from the tray Ami held out to him. He politely took a sip and nodded his head to her. His lips curled into a smile around the lip of his cup as he glanced at Minako.

"I do believe I unnerved your friend and she is denying it." He said.

Minako's cheeks burned red and she glared at Anubis.

"Who cursed me with you?" She asked, exasperated and grabbed her cup of tea, gulping it down.

~*~

Minako lay in her bed later that evening and stared at the ceiling. Artemis slept soundlessly on the pillow next to her and she was honestly grateful for the silence.

This afternoon had been, interesting to say the least. That man was so infuriating but now she just could not get him out of her head. She liked him better when he was mean to her. When he was…like he was today…she didn't know what to do with him. She could shoot back a mean comment when he was being horrible to her, but she was at a loss for words when he talked to her the way he had.

"_It is a shame really that I am incorrect. I found you to be rather pretty."_

His statement replayed in her mind over and over. Did he really mean it? Or was that just some other way of being rude to her? Minako hugged her pillow close to her chest and closed her eyes.

She saw the rare and dazzling smile that he had given her. His hair had blown lightly in the breeze and his blue eyes glittered at her mischievously.

She groaned and stuffed the pillow over her face.

This was unacceptable. She could not possibly be falling for stupid Anubis. He was an ass and he had tried to kill her. No way. That could never happen. She was smarter than that. He was just part of her duties as a Senshi.

Oh dear God give her strength. She was falling for Anubis; an attraction she knew was strange and would never be reciprocated. She did not know why she felt such a strong attraction to the Warlord but she knew it was going to complicate things.

So, she made the same comment aloud for the second time that day. This time, he could not hear it but it was still directed at him none the less.

"Who cursed me with you?!" She groaned.

TBC

Hmm, things are starting to heat up and get interesting for our favorite Venus Princess.  Please Review!


	11. Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?

A/N: Thanks so much for your comments on the last chapter! You guys really motivate me to write and get my muse working! I do appreciate it. So, as you can see Anubis and Minako are beginning to notice the attraction they have for one another. Will they fight it? Guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Chapter Ten: Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?**

The hot springs situated at the rear of the temple grounds reflected the full moon that shown down onto the sleeping town of Toyama. Steam rose off of the pool in thin wisps that disappeared with the faint wind. Small ripples were the only thing that broke the water's stillness. The small waves came from the tired body that had partially submerged himself into the welcoming warmth.

Anubis leaned against a smooth rock and sighed as his shoulders settled down further in the water. He never was a man of vanity, and his loose red locks cascaded down his shoulders and into the water, fanning out into the rippling surface. His brow glistened from the temperature of the springs but it was of little concern to the warrior. It had been ages since he had enjoyed a good hot spring, and now he was needing the comforting notion more than ever.

He allowed his arms to rest along the side of the rock behind him and he leaned his head back against the towel he had brought out to the springs with him. Tiny droplets of water slid down his bare chest and disappeared into the depths below.

What had happened that afternoon? Why had he wanted so very badly to gain Minako's attention? She was infuriating and yet, he had suddenly found himself not minding being in her presence. But why? Why didn't it make any sense to him?

Anubis growled as he fought with his debacle in his head. He had always been a man of logic and reason and this was not something that he could make heads or tails of. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples as if to briefly erase his mind of the whole ordeal.

No matter how hard he tried, a certain blond kept prodding her way back into his consciousness every time.

"Damn her." He muttered. He refused to allow her to distract him from the rock and very hard place he had gotten himself wedged between.

He was torn between the life he had lived for centuries and the destiny he knew to be facing him. How could he just up and change? He knew he did not wish to follow the ways of the Dynasty any longer, but how could he simply decide to take up in the ranks of the Ronin Warriors? All of this was running amock in his head and he was worried about a woman of all things.

Anubis grunted and grabbed the towel that lay near the edge of the springs. He stood up quickly to avoid being seen and wrapped the item around his waist. No, this would not bring him much comfort tonight. He doubted that sleep would either.

~*~

"Michiru, why didn't you wake me up?!" Minako sputtered as she thundered dpwn the stairs haphazardly dressed behind the impeccable Michiru.

The emerald haired girl smiled as she placed her violin case on the floor next to the staircase. She surveyed her exasperated leader's appearance and raised an eyebrow. Minako's hair was still down, her white t-shirt hanging off of one shoulder, and she wore jeans that were obviously much too long for her.

"I didn't know I was supposed to. My understanding was that you couldn't stand Anubis." Michiru stated.

Minako quickly threw up a front and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't care care less about that creep. I just want to make sure that my senshi are safe, that's all." She said gruffly, and prayed that Michiru bought it.

The older girl didn't, but she didn't say so.

"Very well. I suggest you go and change while I go and get Mia's violin for Anubis. Even though you apparently dislike him, I doubt you would be able to get over the teasing that would ensue once he sees you in Mako's clothes."

Minako looked down at herself and groaned before rushing back up the stairs. Michiru laughed.

"And she thinks I believe that she dislikes him so much."

~*~

Minako looked down at the cracked pavement as she walked alongside Michiru's straight form to the temple. She had quickly changed into a pair of her own jeans and a yellow fitted short sleeved shirt. Thank goodness for the disguise pen, it did wonders for summoning one's personal apparel when the user has left home abruptly without it. Her signature red ribbon was back in her hair and she felt better looking like herself rather than the mess she looked like before.

Rather than have Michiru carry both violin cases while she wandered along like a useless fool, Minako carried the instrument meant for Anubis clasped in her right hand. She knew that Michiru had to have seen right through her when she said she couldn't care less about Anubis, but she didn't know what else to do. She was upset with herself for falling so hard and so fast for a man that had clearly been her enemy and obviously wanted nothing to do with her.

She kicked a pebble as she walked along mentally berating herself. Why was she doing this to herself? It made no sense yet she couldn't help but want to go to him. She sighed and gripped the violin case tighter.

Michiru looked at Minako out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Thank you for coming with me Mina. I do appreciate the company." She offered.

Minako perked up at the comment and smiled up at the older girl.

"You know, the best way to get over being so nervous around someone you are uncomfortable with is to treat them as you would the rest of your friends. If you can treat Anubis the same as you do the rest of us, you may find yourself being more at ease with him."

Minako pondered the statement for a moment before nodding. "That's true, I guess that could be a good way to go about things." She replied.

After a few moments Minako gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at Michiru, horrified that she had revealed that she was nervous about seeing Anubis.

Michiru laughed and patted Minako's shoulder.

"Mina, you cannot fool me. I know these things. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that in secret you don't hate Anubis alright? You can count on me." She said with a wink.

Minako's cheeks burned but she nodded, praying that Michiru couldn't tell just how much she didn't hate him.

~*~

Anubis was waiting at the entrance to the temple when Michiru and Minako emerged over the top of the stairs. Anubis' stomach formed a knot the moment the top of Minako's blond head came into view. He closed his eyes and quickly squashed the ridiculous feeling before opening them and forcing his usual cool expression.

"Good morning." He offered as the two women stopped in front of him. Minako swallowed hard as she felt Michiru's eyes staring down at her pushing her to do something, and felt his burn into her as he waited for her to answer his greeting or to say something hateful.

Anubis wondered how he always prompted this woman to spout a slew of insults at him or to not say anything at all. It was rather disconcerting when she didn't talk but at least he could expect it. She would be cursing at him soon enough.

Then Minako did something that shook Anubis' calm exterior from the inside out, affecting him more than he thought a simple gesture ever could. She put on a bright smile, one that had never been openly granted to him, and stepped forward. Minako felt her heart go into her throat but she completed the task she had set out to do. She raised her arms and slipped them around Anubis' waist in a hug.

She never thought it would feel so good to hug someone, let alone that Anubis would be the person that would spark this sort of response from her. She knew she had better say something witty before he knew something was up, if he didn't throw her arms away from him before she had a chance to.

"This is how I say good morning." She said softly.

Anubis was dumbfounded at the small blond with her arms wrapped around him. Before he remembered that the friendly gesture should generally be returned by hugging her back she had released him and stood back beside Michiru.

He blinked at her a couple of times in shock before he managed to get some semblence of his previous demeanor back together. He nodded quickly when he remembered what he had been standing there in the first place for.

"Come, we'll have our lesson inside today." He said quickly before turning on his heel and storming off towards one of the temple buildings in a flurry of monk robes.

Minako looked up at Michiru with a questioning look.

"Do you think the hug was over the top?" She asked.

Michiru laughed and tugged on Minako's hand to gesture for her to follow Anubis.

"I don't think he minded." She whispered so that he couldn't hear.

Anubis walked along ahead of them trying to shake himself out of his stupor. Why was it that this woman could unnerve him like this? Why had she hugged him? And then a thought occurred to him.

He had liked it. He hadn't hugged her back, but the feeling of her small form pressed against him for the far too brief encounter was definitely welcome. What was wrong with him?

He groaned as quietly as he could as he slid the door open to the building that he and Michiru would be working in today. He stared blankly ahead as the two girls slid past him and into the room.

This was going to be a long day.

~*~

An hour or so later, Minako quietly excused herself from Michiru's music lesson and walked out into the courtyard where she had sat with Ami and Anubis the day before. Anubis was taking to the violin quickly but she got this strange feeling from him that he was uncomfortable with her presence today. It made her sad, but it wasn't as if she were his favorite person in the world in the first place. She would just wait for Michiru out here. No sense in distracting those two while they worked.

Minako sat down beside a small patch of lilies that had been planted there and she inhaled their scent deeply. She smiled as the simple notion helped to calm her nerves. It was almost amusing that she felt like she was thirteen years old again with a grade school crush whenever she was around Anubis. She knew it was in vain, but she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

Her smile turned into a sad one and her heart grew heavy. Just once she wished that she was destined to have the fairy tale ending that Usagi had. She couldn't help but be jealous of her Queen. The girl had found the most perfect love in two different lifetimes with the same man and had married him in this one. It almost wasn't fair. Usagi had faced her share of hardships, but she always had Mamoru to support her and guide her.

Minako wrapped her arms around her legs and drew them close to her chest. She was the Senshi of Love, but what a joke that was. She had never had any suitors during her reign as the Princess of Venus, but then again when had she ever been on her own planet to see what her chances were? She was constantly on the moon, standing guard over the Royal Family. She was not bitter, but deep down she wished for her future to have a prince that would find her as well.

"Who am I kidding. All I'll ever be is Sailor Venus. The leader of the Sailor Senshi. Destined to protect the galaxy for all time." She grew angry with herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She harshly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"I want someone to protect me for once." She whispered.

The Ancient's lips formed a soft smile as he watched Minako from the koi bridge.

"Soon my child. Soon you will have that which you are longing for. He whispered. He looked up at the dark castle that loomed in the distance and his smile grew determined.

"You will learn that where there is Love, Loyalty is not far behind."

~*~

Anubis genuinely enjoyed learning the violin with Michiru. She was an excellent teacher and patient with him as he learned the basic chords and finger placements today. He found himself to be increasingly distracted after Minako had excused herself. Where had she gone? He had begun to worry about her when she didn't come back and his performance with the instrument suffered for it. Michiru took note of this and placed her own instrument into her lap.

"You've done very well today Anubis, why don't we continue our lesson next week?" She asked.

Anubis nodded, relieved that he could let his mind wander and not feel guilty for it. He reached for the violin case beside him and tucked the instrument back inside before securing the three clasps that held it closed. He picked the case up and held it out to Michiru and she waved him off with a polite smile.

"Mia said that you could keep it for as long as you like. She hasn't the faintest idea how to play it so keep it to practice on." She said.

Anubis was secretly thrilled that he was going to be able to keep the instrument, but he said a simple "thank you" and placed it in the corner of the room. He stood up from his place on the floor and slid the door open so that Michiru could exit. He followed behind her and shut the door back.

"Thank you for the lesson today Michiru." He said politely.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in reply. They walked along in silence for a few minutes as they made their way back up to the front gates of the temple. Anubis assumed that Minako must be waiting there. He hoped she hadn't walked back to the Ronin headquarters by herself. He groaned after that thought occurred to him. Why did that matter?!

When they reached the front of the temple, they found the Ancient standing there waiting for them. The older man smiled gently to them when they made it close enough to him.

"How were your lessons today Princess Neptune?" He asked.

Michiru smiled, remembering her old title fondly. "They went well Ancient One. Anubis is taking to the violin rather quickly. I left him Mia's violin today to practice on in between lessons." She answered.

The Ancient nodded his head. "While you were practicing, you had a visitor come to see you. She seemed rather anxious to see you." He said to Michiru.

"For me? Is it Mako or Ami?" She asked, curious.

"No, it wasn't either of them." He said as he turned to walk inside the main shrine.

Michiru and Anubis looked at him curiously as he ascended the stairs. He gripped the door and turned to smile at her over his shoulder.

"You should follow me. Princess Uranus is rather impatient I have discovered."

Anubis watched as the normally serene woman that stood beside him grew excited and ran up the stairs behind the Ancient. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her yell, "Haruka!" once she had made it inside the building. The Ancient looked to Anubis and offered him a small grin.

"That which you seek is in the courtyard Anubis." He said before going inside.

Anubis stared after him for a moment, wondering how he always knew exactly what he was thinking. He then gruffly turned and headed towards the courtyard. He was interested in meeting whom he presumed was yet another of Minako's Sailor Senshi, but as of now he was too interested in finding their leader.

He made his way into the courtyard and stopped abruptly when he noticed Minako sitting down by a patch of flowers. She was staring into space and the wind fanned her blond hair in the breeze. He suddenly felt the urge to go back. What was he going to say to her anyway? He didn't really have anything to say, he just felt compelled to go to her. He looked at the ground for a moment as he contemplated his course of action. As he did so, he watched a familiar mist assemble around his feet.

Anubis quickly looked up to see that the area around them and the sky had grown much darker. His senses were instantly alerted to the fact that they were not alone. Without hesitation, Anubis ran out into the clearing.

"Minako, on your guard! There are Dynasty soldiers here!" He shouted.

Minako, startled by Anubis' sudden appearance, stumbled to her feet and instinctively pulled her transformation wand from her jeans pocket.

"How many are there?" She asked, when Anubis reached her side.

"Enough to pose a problem. I would summon your battle attire if I were you." Anubis said in a hushed tone.

Minako didn't respond but shouted her transformation and in a stream of orange light and stars she stood beside him as Sailor Venus. Just as her feet hit the ground, instinct told her to duck and she did so as a kusari-gama similar to the one Anubis carried sliced into a tree directly where she had been standing.

"Woah they don't screw around do they?" Minako shouted as several soldiers eased their way into the clearing.

Anubis slid into a low crouch as he prepared himself to fight the soldiers he had previously commanded. Had they come back for him?

Minako eyed him carefully. "You need to find some place to hide. You've got no means of protecting yourself against these rust buckets."

Anubis was about to hurl an insult at her about her being an waspish sort of woman when he reached into his pocket to withdraw his armor orb. Then his heart stopped as he remembered.

He couldn't summon his armor anymore. He was completely defenseless.

In anger, Anubis slid down into a practiced battle stance as the soldiers prepared to attack.

Minako's eyes grew wide when she saw that he obviously was not listening to her.

"Are you crazy? Get behind me!" Minako shouted. Anubis' eyes flashed in anger and she found herself flinching back from him a bit.

"I can take care of my own hide." He said through gritted teeth.

At that moment the soldiers attacked. One rushed at Minako with his weapon drawn and began swinging it over his head. Minako reacted quickly and summoned her Crescent Beam, blasting the soldier backwards.

Anubis brutally jerked the previously thrown kusari gama from the tree and attacked another soldier, smoke billowing from it's chest as it fell. His anger at not having access to his armor fueled his desire to fight and he held his own against heavily armed beings.

He groaned as sinister laughter filled the courtyard. He looked up to find Dais glaring down at him in disdain as he floated in the air above the battle.

"Well, if we haven't got ourselves a deserter. You dare to fight against your own?" Dais hissed.

Anubis narrowed his eyes and brought his weapon up, prepared to launch it at his former comrade.

"I have no Master and I definitely do not answer to the likes of you, Dais!" He yelled.

The Warlord of Illusion's lips curled into a wicked grin that made Anubis pause for a moment.

'What in the hell is he up to. I know that smile.' Anubis thought for a moment. In the next second Anubis found himself forcefully pinned against a tree, six swords piercing the sides of his robes and holding him there.

Anubis growled as he realized he had been careless and allowed Sekhmet a moment to use his Snake Fang Strike against him. The Warlord of Venom appeared in the clearing, swinging his blades at lightning speed above his head.

"You should have listened to that wench, Venus. You can't fight us, not without your armor. You're nothing, and I will prove it to you!" He bellowed.

Anubis would not flinch. He was a samurai, and a damn good one at that. If he should die, he would die with honor.

Minako looked up from her battle with the soldiers in time to see Sekhmet launch his swords at Anubis.

"Snake Fang Strike!" The Warlord bellowed as the swords flew from his hand.

"No!" Minako screamed.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

A burst of energy exploding in bright blue and yellow against Sekhmet launched him backwards with a howl of pain. Anubis looked up in surprise as a woman appeared at his side dressed in a blue and gold uniform very similar to Sailor Venus'. Anubis raised his eyebrow at the fact that she was as tall as he was and she granted him a smirk. She pulled one of Sekhmet's swords from where it held Anubis' shirt sleeve to the tree.

"I think you can get the rest of those out yourself unless you'd rather remain that way." She stated.

Anubis was about to retort with something nasty when his unlikely rescuer was nearly knocked over by a blur of yellow and orange that could only be Sailor Venus.

"Uranus!! What are you doing here?!" Minako cried.

Haruka laughed and peeled the younger woman off of her.

"I'll explain later. For now, I suggest we take care of these creeps." She said as she began to slowly close in on Sekhmet.

"So what's your story man? What's with trying to turn your pal here into a pin cushion?" She taunted, cocking an eyebrow at the obviously angry Warlord.

Sekhmet sneered at her and held his gauntled hand out before him, summoning his six swords back into two blades and into his hands.

"That so-called pal you spoke of is no more than a traitor and a worthless commoner. I desire nothing but to rid Lord Talpa of the thorn in his side that is Anubis." He spat.

Anubis felt the anger bubbling up inside of him. How dare he refer to him as worthless. He would prove that he had worth.

Sekhmet bellowed his sure-kill and launched his swords at the new Sailor Senshi. Haruka stretched her gloved hand out in front of her and in a shimmer of light her Space Sword materialized in her palm.

"Space Sword Blaster!" She yelled, sending Sekmet's swords hurtling back towards their master at top speed.

"Venus, take him and head to the Ronin headquarters. I sent Michiru along ahead of me. Go and get the rest of the Senshi!"

Minako narrowed her eyes at Uranus.

"I will not leave you here to fight all of these freaks off! You can't do it alone!" She yelled, dodging a kusari gama that found it's way near her scalp.

Uranus glared at her. "The hell I can't! He's unarmed so get him out of here!" She growled before returning to the duel she was currently engaged in.

Minako scowled at Uranus' back but knew better than to trifle with the older Senshi. She turned on her heel and grabbed one of Anubis' shirt sleeves.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as Minako tried unsuccesfully to make Anubis leave the scene of the battle. He did not move an inch.

"You heard her, I've got to get you out of here and get the others! Now come on!" She yelled Anubis narrowed his eyes at her smaller form.

"And here I thought that you were supposed to be the one giving the Senshi orders. Some great leader you are." He said acidly. He honestly did not mean to be so rude, but he was livid to be in the current situation he was in.

Minako glared at him and released his shirt sleeve.

"Fine, stay here and get killed. See if I care." She yelled, turning and running off at break neck speed to fetch the rest of her team.

Anubis would have sworn he saw tears filling her eyes when she left. He instantly felt guilty about it, yet he didn't know why. He leaned down and picked up a sword that a Dynasty soldier had dropped when it fell, ready to resume this battle he was currently engaged in.

"Do you have a death wish? I told you to get out of here. Go with Venus!" Uranus bellowed in between slicing two Dynasty soldiers down the middle with her Space Sword.

Anubis cut his eyes at her, but continued to advance forward. "I take orders from no one." He spat.

Within a few seconds, Anubis found himself staring down the end of a very ornate jeweled sword with a very angry Sailor Senshi glaring at him.

"Go or I will attack you myself." She growled.

Anubis stared Uranus down for a few moments, before relenting and dropping the sword.

"Now go after Minako, and I swear to God above if something happens to her while she's protecting your stubborn ass you WILL be sorry." She spat.

Anubis swallowed his wounded pride and turned to run after Sailor Venus.

TBC


	12. Burn It to the Ground

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the delay in releasing another chapter. Life has been nutty and upside down lately! I got married and my husband and I bought our first house and whew has it been a trip! I can't promise steady updates but I can promise that my stories have not been abandoned! Thank you for being so patiently and I pray you'll like the results of your long wait!

**Chapter 11: Burn It to the Ground**

Sailor Venus' lungs burned as she ran for all she was worth, punishing the pavement, and more than likely her feet, with the orange high heels on her feet. She wouldn't say she was out of shape, they trained regularly, but times had been peaceful. She hadn't had to run for her life or for the sake of anyone else's since Galaxia had fallen. She cursed Artemis for thinking that keeping their communicators active was foolish. She really could have used it right about now.

She heard one of Uranus' attacks and heard the backlash from the demon soldiers she was fighting all alone. She grit her teeth and ran faster, reaching the last step of the many leading down from the shrine and flat ground. She heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind her and she whipped her head around to see if one of the monsters had broken loose to follow her.

Anubis' hands were clenched in fists as he pumped his arms and legs to catch up with her. He yelled after her but she acted as though she could not hear him. He knew she could, he was most definitely within earshot.

Venus narrowed her eyes and continued to ignore him. How dare he insult her like that. If she wasn't worthy of being the leader of the Senshi she wouldn't have been there attempting to save his worthless hide. She heard him call to her again and she simply ignored him.

Anubis was too preoccupied to feel bad that he had insulted her pride and her abilities to lead. Right now he was pissed off that he was civilian, and no matter how hard he fought or how skilled he was Uranus and Venus were right. He was only in their way. He hated being forced to watch from the sidelines and even if it got him killed he would refuse to stand there like an idiot.

He kicked in a bit of extra speed as Venus neared the drive to the Ronin's headquarters. The burst of energy was enough to bring him up next to the scorned woman he was trying to keep up with.

"Dammit, I know you hear me calling your name. You aren't deaf." He spat. It was probably the wrong thing to say at the current time but when you're used to hurling insults at people then old habits die hard.

Venus glared at him. "Perhaps I was ignoring you." She said through breathless lungs.

As they sprinted down the drive, the rest of the senshi were already transformed and running to join the fight. The Ronins followed close behind. Venus stopped for a moment to catch her breath and Anubis stopped beside her, not feeling the fatigue that she was. Training every day for the last 100 years can do a lot for a person's stamina.

"Minako are you alright?" Neptune said as she and the rest of the party reached them.

Venus nodded her head fervently and calmed her rapid breathing. "I'm fine. Uranus is up there by herself. We have to hurry. God knows what will happen if Dais grows bored of simply watching the festivities. "

She turned and took Neptune's place at the front of her Senshi. Anubis turned to start back towards the temple with them when Venus shook her head and pointed towards the drive.

"No way. You have caused us enough trouble today. Wait at the house with Mia and Yuli. I don't want to risk one of my Senshi in order to protect you. "

Anubis gritted his teeth. "I have told you, I don't need protecting."

Venus laughed bitterly. "The hell you don't. Stay here. I may not be good enough of a leader in your eyes, but at least I have powers. Judo won't save you, and if you come near that fight I won't save you either."

With that parting gift, she turned and ran with the Senshi and Ronins at her heels.

Anubis stood there, dumbfounded and watched them go. He cursed the Ancient for all he was worth for that moment. If only he still had his powers. He glanced down at the stolen kusari-gama in his right hand and the chain he held in the other. This was his weapon, he had mastered it. He took a deep breath and bellowed his Quake with Fear attack as he hurled the weapon towards a tree. The weapon simply lodged itself in the large oak, nothing magical or noteworthy happening.

Anubis cried out in anger, beating his fists against the tree as if it had greatly offended him by not turning to mulch.

"What did the tree do to you Shuten?"

Anubis whirled around to see the Ancient standing there. He would have ran full force into the man if he hadn't already learned that it would be a pointless notion.

"This is your fault." He spat, his voice low and dangerous.

The Ancient's lips curled into slight smile.

"My fault that you cannot use the Armor of Spring? Perhaps, but until you learn your place in this world, it will be your fault that you cannot use it."

Anubis narrowed his eyes at the cloaked man and scoffed at him.

"I fail to see how this is my fault, Ancient. If you would only allow me my powers I would be able to help them, not stand around like an innocent."

Anubis banged his fist into the tree. "I am not meant to stand by and watch while others protect me!" He bellowed.

The Ancient crossed his arms over his chest, the rings of his staff making a small tinkling sound as he did so.

"No Shuten of Loyalty you are not meant to stand by while others suffer. You are a warrior with hands that are meant to protect that which cannot protect itself. Until you learn selflessness and the true meaning behind the virtue that your armor stands for, you will not bear your arms."

Anubis closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He would not stand here waiting like this. There was no honor is cowardice. Armor or no armor, he would fight until the death. That is the way of a samurai.

"Fine. Have it your way then Ancient, but do not expect me to stand by and follow you in learning the ways of gentilitity and wear a damned monks robes until I have earned back that which should rightfully be mine," He paused to yank his weapon out of the tree, gripping it tightly in his hands. "I would rather die than stand around here being protected like an ailing old man. If that is to be my destiny, then so be it." He growled, before taking off after the Senshi and Ronins.

The Ancient smiled as he watched Anubis' retreating figure.

"You may have learned your first lesson, Shuten."

Uranus was participating in hand to hand combat with her Space Sword as her weapon of choice when she heard Neptune's Submarine Reflection sound behind her. She whipped her head around and grinned when Neptune took her place beside her.

"Now this hasn't happened in quite a while, now has it?" Uranus said with a lilt to her voice.

Neptune grinned at her and shook her head as she prepared to use her mirror for another attack. Without questions of orders or direction, the rest of the Senshi along with their Ronin companions fell into battle with the soldiers that they first came in contact with.

Venus summoned her Love-Me Chain to her hand and began backing up Jupiter's Oak Evolution when Dais decided to come down from the roof of the temple where he was watching the festivities.

"So, girl I see you have brought another soldier to your fight. That is hardly fair considering you stole the Armor of Spring from us." He laughed.

Venus glared at him. "You can have Anubis for all I care." She spat.

Sekhmet threw his head back and cackled as he touched down beside Dais.

"You can keep the traitor, it is his armor we want and we will fight you until we regain it for our Master."

Ryo stepped in front of Venus with swords in each hand.

"You can tell Talpa that it will be a cold day in hell when he gets that armor back." He scoffed. Dais narrowed his eyes at Ryo and pulled his weapon from his back.

"I tire of you and your mouth, Wildfire. Let us end this now."

Ryo grinned, crossing his swords in front of his body. "Gladly, Dais."

As Ryo and Dais disappeared to do battle with one another, Venus wrapped her Love-Me Chain tightly around her left hand and held onto it with the her right.

"Do you have something you wish to say Sekhmet, or are you just going to stand around while your soldiers do your dirty work?"

Sekhmet narrowed his eyes at her through the slits in his face mask. "You will learn who your master is, girl and who you will serve. I will have you on your knees in front of Master Talpa begging for mercy." He snarled, taking on of his swords in two hands.

Venus shook her head at him, preparing to strike. "I have no master, and the only person I will ever bow to is Neo Queen Serenity!" She yelled before launching an attack at Sekhmet.

He took a blow to his shoulder but did not pause to nurse the wound. Instead, he proceeded to launch two of his Snake Fang swords at her. Venus could not dodge in time and the swords hit their mark, knocking Venus to the ground and pinning the sides of her fuku to the rock beneath her.

Venus sucked in a large amount of air, desperately trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. 'Damn he's fast.' She thought frantically as she tried to pull the swords from her fuku to allow her to get up. As she did so, Cale swept by and wrenched her Love-Me Chain from her grasp, the weapon instantly losing its light as it left her.

Cale smirked as he coiled the dead weapon around his gloved hand.

"You'll pay for that." Venus yelled. Cale laughed.

"You won't need it if you are dead, now will you?"

Venus had taken her eyes from Sehkmet and turned back to him in horror as she watched him spinning his swords at a blinding speed above his head.

"Your Queen won't save you now, you brat!" He spat.

Venus' eyes grew wide and she struggled to move the swords from the rock, desperate to get up. All of the Ronins and Senshi were preocuppied with their current battles. The soldiers just kept coming, pouring from a portal near the koi pond.

'I can't die here, not like this. I have too much I still haven't done! I have senshi to lead! I have a royal family to protect! I need to fall in love!' Her mind raced.

"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet bellowed.

Venus screamed as the swords were launched at her captive form.

As Sekhmet released his attack, Anubis reached the top of the stairs, in time to see that Venus was trapped and about to meet her death at the hands of one of his former Warlords.

Seeing her eyes, wide and blue and filled with fear as she watched her life about to slip from her grasp, self preservation left him. He could not explain the adrenaline rush he felt, nor the need to protect the current bane of his existance, all he could do was run to save her.

He had no armor, no defenses. All he knew in that moment was that he could not stand by and watch her die.

Before the swords reached her Anubis leaped on top of the trapped girl, preparing himself to take the full force of the attack in his back.

A small voice ran through his head as he buried his head in her neck and gathered her form underneath his, speaking words he had never spoken or imagined in his head.

"Death before dishonor. Finality before failure. Loyalty. Protect the Princess."

Venus screamed as the swords reached their destination. A brilliant flash of light momentarilty blinded the battlefield and then all went dark as Sekhmet's swords clattered to the ground.

Venus opened her eyes to look up into the very surprised gaze of Anubis. Anubis sat back on his knees, looking down at his now gloved fingers. The flash of light was his subarmor materializing on his form. He turned his head to stare at the speechless Sekhmet.

"How..." Sekhmet began.

"Hell if know, but this evens the odds a bit I believe." Anubis growled, standing and gripping the kusari gama in his hand.

The sky grew dark once more and lightning flashed as a loud voice boomed over the chaos.

"Enough Sekhmet. Come back, come back at once!"

Sekhmet stared at Talpa's face in the sky. He knew better that to argue. Anubis had earned many a punishment for doing so. He simply disappeared, the rest of his army and the Warlords following suit.

The Senshi, Ronins, and Anubis stood in disbelief at the suddenly empty and quiet courtyard.

"What just happened?" Uranus asked, afraid to put her Space Sword away just yet.

Ryo pulled his horned helmet off, staring up at the dark sky. "Not a clue." He stated.

Jupiter appeared next to Venus and helped her to pull the swords from her fuku. Neither spoke, and Venus stared at Anubis the whole time as Jupiter helped her to stand.

Anubis felt her eyes on his back and he turned to look at her, confused but thankful for the subarmor that had come back to him.

Venus blinked a few times and took a second to find her voice. "You...you saved me."

Anubis said nothing. He could not explain to her why he had saved her, he did not even know himself why he had wanted to. All he knew was that a part of him would rather die than see her perish...for reasons that he could not understand.

Venus looked down at the ground, "Thank you." She stuttered.

Anubis nodded his head, replying with a quiet, "You're welcome."

"Excuse me, but does anyone have a freaking clue what just happened?" Kento yelled, holstering his naginata and pulling his helmet off.

The tinkling of rings brought the group's attention to the stairs. The Ancient stood observing them.

"Circumstances have changed. Come."

TBC


	13. A Soldier's Tears

A/N: I'm here! I live! I wrote! ;) Please visit my deviantart account for Loyalty and Love ficart! .com

**Chapter 12: A Soldier's Tears  
**

Anubis sat silently in one of the kitchen chairs at the Ronin's headquarters. He tried to snub out his interest at the various gadgets in the room but he found it to be quite difficult. Being over 300 years of age, and only being cooped up in an ancient fortress will give you a fair amount of curiousity.

His arms were folded over his uniformed chest, his eyes cast down at the cup of tea that Mia had placed in front of him. Everyone was lost in their own conversations about the battle that had just taken place, or what they should do with the three remaining Warlords. His mind was based solely on one thing. The very quiet blond that sat across the room from him in another chair.

Anubis cut his icy blue eyes over to where the small figure sat sipping from her own cup of tea, her eyes on the floor. She had transformed out of her Sailor fuku and sat huddled in an enormous blanket. Ami's insistance on checking Minako for poison burns, due to Sekhmet's swords, had found that she did indeed have a few mild burns. They weren't very serious, but one of the side effects was cold chills. Anubis remembered not so very fondly when he became victim to some of Sekhmet's poison burns. He recalled his being not quite as mild.

He watched as she shivered in her seat, her cup shaking slightly in her two small hands. He fought the nearly unbearable urge to get up from his seat and place his arms around her and share his warmth. But he refused to follow this silly notion and merely watched.

He was curious as to why he had somehow managed to gain back his subarmor, but he was even more perplexed at why he had nearly cost himself his life by protecting Minako. He couldn't explain the feeling that had overtaken him at the thought of watching her die, nor the sense of peace he felt at offering his own life to Sekhmet in exchange for hers. Anubis closed his eyes, trying to think clearly and block out some of the noise around him.

He had never once thought of anyone but himself and the safety of his own skin. Years had gone by without a shred of compassion for another filling his thoughts. Why had he done so so selflessly for this woman who had brought him such fits of rage and contempt?

He opened his eyes to meet Minako's gaze. She stared at him for a few seconds, a secret moment between the two of them, and she offered him a tiny smile. Then she flicked her gaze back to her drink.

Anubis couldn't help himself and smiled to himself, shaking his head.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did, but he was grateful to whatever it was, and knew that given the chance he would have done it again.

* * *

Minako shivered in her seat, grateful for the blanket that Mia had fetched for her. She wanted to participate in the Ronin's conversation about their plans of counterattack on the Dynasty, but her mind was too full of Anubis.

She could not believe that the creep she had just pretty much told off moments before, threw himself in front of her to save her.

Minako took a deep breath. God she was grateful his subarmor had returned to him. He may be a pain in the ass, but she wanted him around. Dear God she wanted him near her! Anubis. That demon Warlord. What was wrong with her?

What was worse was that she wasn't merely thinking of the selfless act of humanity he had just bestowed upon her, she was thinking about much more devious things. Oh was she grateful that Anubis didn't possess mind reading capabilities with those powers of his. She would have fled the country.

Her cheeks grew hot as she remembered how wonderful it felt with his head buried in her neck, his silky hair touching her skin. His arms had enveloped her, drawing her so close to him that she could feel his thundering heart against her breast. He may have been protecting her, but oh had he left her with such longing for him.

Minako bit her lip and berated herself for what she was doing. 'I can't believe it. I am actually lusting after him now. Okay, a crush was fine, but this is way beyond bad.' She thought to herself.

She chanced a look in Anubis' direction to find him already looking at her. 'Oh God can he read minds too? He should have told us if he could!' She tried to keep him from noticing the blush across her cheeks by giving him a small smile and then turning to look at the floor again.

'Oh man this is not good. This is really bad.'

"Okay, so when is the Ancient gonna show up? I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm just sick of talking about this. So Anubis got his subarmor back. Big woop de doo. That just means he's one step closer to going postal on us all." Kento muttered.

Ryo smacked Kento in the back of the head with a frown.

"Can it Kento. You know that isn't true. He wouldn't have protected Venus if he wanted us all dead. The Ancient trusts him so I do too."

Anubis lifted both eyebrows at Ryo's comment.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Wildfire. I never thought I would hear such things for you."

Ryo looked uncomfortable, and leaned against the fridge.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Anubis smirked at Ryo's uncomfortable stance. He would admit, he was a bit uncomfortable receiving words of encouragement from a former enemy. It would take some time to establish a sense of normalcy between them.

"I appreciate your faith in me and your faith in your new teammate Ryo."

They all looked up to see the Ancient standing in the doorway, sans hat and staff. He looked at them all with his cool grey eyes and came into the center of the room.

"What's up Ancient? What has changed that is so important?" Rowen asked, taking a bite of the banana he had just peeled.

"The Dynasty does not appear to be after Anubis as I originally thought they would be. They are merely after his armor now, as it is the most powerful out of the four suits of Warlord armor. We must all protect him until he regains full use of his armor. It is vital that Talpa does not get their hands on him or they will torture him until they get what they want. Considering Anubis' armor is not currently his to give, he will die should such a thing transpire."

Anubis scoffed at this. "I do not need protection. I need a weapon and some space to do what I have been trained to do."

The Ancient shook his head. "You cannot go into this spontaneously Anubis. It may have worked for you as a Warlord but they all know how you fight. They will be expecting it. We cannot lose you my friend."

Anubis knew he was right, but he did not have to agree aloud.

"Ok, Anubis is their target, got it. Anything else?" Kento asked, yawning.

The Ancient nodded, and turned to look at Minako.

"Under any circumstances, do not allow Minako out on the grounds unchaperoned."

Minako looked up at that with a questioning gaze.

"Huh? Why? What did I do?" She asked.

"You did not do anything my dear, your safety is vital. You must also not go outside of this house in civilian clothing. You must be Sailor Venus at all times if you are to go anywhere. This is imperative."

Everyone gave the Ancient an odd look at this remark.

"Why can't she just be Minako, Ancient?" Makoto asked.

The Ancient turned to look at the blonde in question.

"Talpa cannot find out that you are the reincarnation of Princess Venus. You risk revealing your previous existance should you walk outdoors out of your transformation. Your Sailor fuku hides the marks that clearly shine from you even now." He said quietly.

"Marks? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. She glanced down at herself, looking for any form of said marks. Ami rolled her eyes at Minako's futile attempt to see something that was obviously not visible to the naked eye.

"Ancient, do you mean Minako's planet symbol is visable at all times just as the Ronin's virtues are?"

The Ancient nodded. "Yes. If Talpa sees Minako out of transformation in his viewing screen, he will know she is one of the Moon Kingdom princesses. He cannot know this."

"Does that mean we can't go out either?" Ami asked.

The Ancient shook his head. "No, it will not be you that Talpa will be after should he discover your previous identities."

Silence filled the room as they all tried to decipher what the Ancient was telling them.

"Talpa has unfinished business with the Princess of Venus." He said quietly.

Minako's jaw dropped and she fought to look a little more graceful.

"Me? What did I do to him?"

The Ancient smiled sadly at her. "This is yet another thing I cannot tell you my dear Princess."

* * *

Minako wandered out of the meeting, more confused coming out than she had been going in. What had she done to Talpa in her previous existance? Man, if she had a way, she would have gone in the past and kicked her own ass. You either finish what you start or don't start it at all or you end up in a situation like the one she was in – a situation in which she didn't even know what she had done!

She found herself with her hand on the knob to go outside and cursed when she realized that exiting the house, even for a moment of fresh air, was one of the very things she had been told not to do. Bowing her head, she stepped away from the door and gathered her blanket more closely around herself. She sighed and decided to seek solace somewhere indoors.

Anubis had managed to take his leave a few moments after Minako, trying to not be so conspicious. He looked around the vast living room, but did not see her. He silently cursed her if she was foolish enough to venture outside after what she had just been told and he strode swiftly to the windows. He used a gloved hand to part the blinds and scanned the front yard quickly. He sighed in relief when he had come to the conclusion that she was still indoors and he decided to go exploring. If this were to be his new headquarters, he thought he should get a feel for it.

Anubis ascended the tall staircase and paused to think of which way to go once he reached the landing. Where had she gone to? And why on earth was he suddenly standing here like an idiot trying to find her? For a second he mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to lose track of what he was doing and almost turned around to go back downstairs and join the group. This notion was halted when he heard a soft sound coming from a nearby room. Quietly, Anubis crept to the doorway, peering in through the gap that had been left in the door. He realized that the sound he had heard was quiet singing, and his eyes searched with interest for the owner of the voice. He found himself to be somewhat surprised, but pleased that the voice belonged to Minako. He slowly pushed the door open just wide enough that his lithe form could slip through the doorway.

The room appeared to belong to the four Sailor Senshi, he could tell from various items among the room – including Sailor Neptune's Aqua Mirror that she had sticking out from beneath a pillow. He fought the urge to laugh at the childish gesture of hiding an item beneath ones pillow, and stood back against the closet door.

Minako was at the far end of the room, kneeling on the floor and with arms crossed over the edge of the open window. Her back was to Anubis, and she still had not acknowledged his presence. He knew he was probably intruding onto something private, but he just could not bring himself to leave. Afterall, she had left the door ajar. That was his excuse anyway.

He made a soft intake of breath when she began to sing again.

"Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed  
As twisted as it seems  
I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light  
Let the darkness fade away  
Can you turn my black roses red?"

Minako allowed a tear to escape the corner of her eye as she sang to the moon in the night sky. Why did she always end up this way? Scared, alone, and pretending that she could handle it. She envied Usagi. She envied that everyone expected her to cave when times got bad. Sometimes, she just wanted to be the one who got to cry, not the one who had to fix it.

She was honestly afraid. She was without five of her team, one member being the most powerful, and three being the nearly unstopable outer senshi. She had done something in her past life to royally piss off Talpa. The Warlords were after Anubis. Oh God Anubis.

What would she do about him? He was hundreds of years older than she, much more mature and wise. She was just out of high school, rejected from college, and could barely keep from embarassing herself for five minutes. Why would he see anything in her anyway? She was like a dumb kid in his eyes. And why did it matter?

A few more tears fell and she hugged her arms around herself as she continued to curse herself for her stupidity and for the fruitless longing she had for the Demon Warlord.

Anubis' heart softened another degree for the blond that sat across the room from where he stood. More and more he found himself letting his guard down and allowing him to feel something for the infernal woman. She grated on his last nerve at times, but occupied his mind more often than not. He knew that he was a bully, it was a hard habit to break, one that took hundreds of years to develop – but he found himself warming up to her more and more.

Anubis was never a compassionate person, his training as samurai and as a Warlord had crushed that notion from his psyche; but he felt a knot form in his stomach when he realized that he could hear her crying. He discovered that he had taken a few steps towards her before he had realized what he was doing. He paused and stood there for a moment. What should he do? This was madness and he should leave before she discovered him but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Artemis stood in the cracked doorway surveying the situation he had just stumbled upon when he came to check up on Minako. He was alarmed that Anubis was in the room with his Minako, and had almost struck him when he noticed the way that he was looking at her. He could not describe the look that was on the Warlord's face but he knew that he meant her no ill will. He almost looked...adoring.

Artemis smiled to himself as he backed out of the doorway and into the hall. Perhaps Minako wasn't the only one longing for someone.

Anubis thought for a moment on what to do – and decided that there was no right move to make. The only wrong one was one he didn't take. He crept forward softly and allowed his boots to make noise on the hardwood floor to finally announce his presence.

Minako started at the sound and whirled around, shocked to find Anubis standing just behind her. Her heart jumped up in her throat and her cheeks flushed. Oh God could he read minds? Had heard her singing?

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice, one not becoming of the leader of the Sailor Senshi, she thought.

"I heard singing, and I couldn't help but come in. I apologize for the intrusion." He replied softly.

Minako's stomach grew sick – he had heard her – again.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother anyone with it..." she began, as she started to get to her feet to flee.

Anubis could tell she was embarrassed, and he found the notion endearing. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make her confident again. He liked that about her.

"I thought you sounded lovely, that's why I came to listen." He said.

Minako stood stock still, stunned by the compliment.

"You, you liked it?" She asked.

"Very much. I did not know that you could sing."

Minako blushed, and gripped the blanket around her shoulders tightly. Anubis grinned when he saw her blushing. He had never made a woman blush before. He found that he liked it.

"Thank you." She managed, and looked down at the floor. 'Oh my gosh he's standing here in my bedroom, and he is being nice to me. Oh God thank you!' She thought.

Anubis thought the he better not stay much longer, lest Makoto discover him and assume that he was up to no good.

"I apologize again for the intrusion. I will take my leave now. It is late and you should get some rest. After all, tomorrow it is your turn with my training, is it not?" He asked, his voice teasing.

Was he flirting with her? Oh man was she dreaming? No, he didn't mean it that way. Did he?

"Yes, yes I suppose it is. Goodnight then." She offered.

"Goodnight." He replied. He stood there for a moment before doing something he could not believe he was doing. He stepped forward and very gently brushed one of her forgotten tears away with his gloved thumb. She stood dumbstruck at the gentle touch to her cheek, her heart nearly stopping.

"Don't cry, it makes me want to fix whatever is wrong and that frightens me." He whispered. He paused for a moment, thumb still resting on her cheek, before turning and striding out the door and shutting it softly behind him.

Minako stood motionless, barely remembering to breathe. Her skin tingled from his feather light touch, and she brought a trembling hand up to her cheek.

'It makes me want to fix whatever is wrong and that frightens me.' She repeated over and over in her mind.

"You're the only one who can fix it." She whispered.

* * *

TBC. Oh Anubis is starting to lighten up, eh? ;)


	14. Let's Give Em Something to Talk About

A/N: Wow. It should not take…6 months to write the next chapter of a story. Unacceptable. I apologize for my lack of updates on all of my stories. My father died rather unexpectedly in August and my brain has been other places as you may imagine. I'm okay though; just have to start apologizing to my muse who has been sitting in the corner shaking her fist at me. I'm sorry, but I'm back! Just be patient with me! Thank you everyone!

**Chapter 13: Let's Give Em Something to Talk About**

Minako wrung her hands, no doubt stretching her uniform gloves as she did so. Makoto chuckled as she sat on Mia's couch, having the time of her life watching her fearless leader be so frazzled over her current plans for the day. It was Minako's turn to participate in Anubis' training, and unbeknownst to Mako, Minako was very nervous given the conversation that had taken place between them the night before.

She kept playing the encounter over and over in her head most of the night, effectively robbing herself of sleep in the process. She felt positively awkward. Did she act like nothing had happened or allow herself to show that she was warming up to him? She has no earthly idea and it seemed like she was just going to have to test the waters so to speak and wing it.

Minako looked over at the clock; he would be here any moment now. She felt badly that he would have to come to her for the training, when all of the other senshi were able to meet him at the temple and utilize its resources. Seeing as the Ancient forbade her to leave the grounds unless in battle, she didn't seem to have much choice in the matter. She still felt bad though.

She also hated the idea that what she was going to teach him was going to look downright silly with her being in complete fuku. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'he'll probably look silly in his subarmor too. No doubt he probably sleeps in it now that he has use of it again.'

Minako was shaken from her thoughts by a brisk knock on the front door. She couldn't help her nerves and jumped a little at the sound. Mako snorted as she got up to open the door.

"Good grief woman, no one would ever know that you've died a handful of times in battle and been resurrected with you jumping at the damn door."

Minako growled at Makoto in response as the taller woman made a face at her before opening the door.

"Morning, Red. You look smashing today, or rather ready to smash stuff." She laughed, stepping aside so Anubis could come inside.

He narrowed his icy eyes at her at the mention of the abhorred nickname, and the fact that she was making jokes about him having his subarmor back.

"Good morning Mako. Yes, I am ready to 'smash stuff' as you so eloquently put it if Minako deems it necessary." He said smoothly as his eyes instantly turned to where the blond in question stood.

He felt positively jumpy this morning and much to his chagrin, he could not seem to tone it down. He has turned the encounter with Minako over in his head, wondering to himself just when she had gotten off his nerves and into his daydreams all of the sudden. Furthermore, samurai were not supposed to daydream…yet that's what he found himself doing quite a bit lately. It was unnerving and he found himself in quite a few arguments with himself over his lack of focus.

Anubis smiled at Minako who in turn inclined her head towards him, a light smile on her lips.

"Good morning Minako. I pray you slept well?" He inquired.

"Very well thank you." She lied. "Are you ready for today's lesson?" She asked softly, not really meeting his eyes.

"Yes I am, I wonder what you will teach me." He offered, wondering why she seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Makoto looked back and forth between the two of them with their tension and nervous filled greetings with a silly grin on her face.

"Okay okay you two. You're making me nervous. Get to it already. Anubis, be good. Minako, I hope you aren't going to teach him to suck face." She said merrily as she strode into the kitchen for a snack.

Minako stared after her with her mouth gaping open, her face bright red. Anubis stifled a chuckle at the girl's obvious discomfort and the brashness of Makoto. He decided to diffuse the situation instead of making it worse, which surprised him since he so thoroughly enjoyed baiting her.

"Well where should we go for our session? I know that you cannot leave the grounds, so where will be suitable?" He asked.

Minako fought her still gaping mouth closed and tried to look as collected as possible.

"Well, there is a dojo behind the house where we will be practicing."

Anubis' eyes lit up and smile crossed his thin mouth.

"A dojo you say?"

Minako waved him off. "Yes, but don't get too excited about it, you won't be able to 'smash things.'"

* * *

Anubis raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the volleyball net before him, not that he had any earthly idea what the contraption was or was used for.

Minako fought her nerves as she picked up the white ball sitting near one of the posts holding the net up. She bit her lip as she faced him and took a deep breath.

"Now, don't be too quick to judge okay? I'm not a good cook, I am not the most academically inclined person, nor am I classically trained in the arts. I could teach you to fight, but you would probably teach me something instead and that's not what we are here for." She mumbled.

Anubis crossed his arms and tilted his head in amusement as he considered her.

"You know how to sing quite well, but I do not and I do not believe you could hold a glimmer of hope in teaching me that." He teased.

Minako blushed at the referral to the previous night, but pushed on anyway. At least he was making jokes about it.

"Well, thank you but I'm no voice teacher either so no. I am, though, an athlete." She said with a little more confidence as she spun the ball in her hand on one fingertip.

"An athlete eh? Is this contraption you've set up some sort of sporting equipment?" He asked.

Minako grew a little more confident at his curiosity and looked him in the eye with a genuine smile.

"Yes, this is called volleyball net. Volleyball is my sport of choice. I was team captain for all four years of high school." She said proudly.

Anubis made an open mouth grin, complete with teeth showing, a rarity for the warlord. He was glad to see her coming out of her shell. He had been worried that their meeting last night had clammed her up.

"Well then you must be very apt to teach me. Teach away."

* * *

An hour later, Anubis had a thin sheen of sweat across his brow as he darted across the court to keep Minako from scoring yet another point against him. He had gotten the hang of this strange sport and actually found himself enjoying it, but she was rather good. He had to admit that she was very skilled and it would take him a great deal of practice to hold a candle to her.

Anubis grinned as he watched her dive to keep the serve he just made from landing on her side of the net, and effortlessly batted it back over the net. He found himself laughing as he hit it back to her.

Wait, had he just full out laughed? He could not recall the last time anything or anyone for that matter had made him laugh. The sound was foreign to his ears, but he enjoyed the sensation.

Minako's heart thumped wildly in her chest from exertion and from the butterflies she felt when she had heard him laugh. It was like the best truffle a chocoholic had ever tasted. She knew with great certainty she would do just about anything to hear him laugh again. She was pleased with how quickly he had picked up the sport and found him to be a worthy adversary on the court, and filed that information away. They would definitely be doing this again. She hoped anyway.

She was having such a wonderful time playing with him; she had forgotten her nervousness and what time it was. They had already gone past the time they allotted for his lesson but neither seemed to notice.

It was at that moment that Minako got distracted with the thought of how well he was doing at the sport and she noticed that she had missed his serve by a fraction of a second. Frantic to not miss the pass, she dove for all she was worth to hit it. She got it, it had been quite a while since Minako had missed a pass, but she did not calculate in the fact that she was currently in her fuku, complete with her orange high heels. Minako did not play volleyball in heels. Ever.

She grimaced as she landed with the side of her heel not completely on the floor, successfully turning her ankle and landing in an ungraceful and painful heap.

Anubis felt his stomach clench as he watched her hit, and before he knew it his legs had already carried him around the net and he was kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to sit up.

She grimaced as she looked at her already swelling ankle.

"Yeah, but I think it's safe to say that volleyball in heels is not a wise combination." She said with gritted teeth. She sucked in a breath as she attempted to rotate the injured limb. 'Damn definitely sprained.' She thought with ire.

Anubis examined her ankle with nimble fingers, and she felt her stomach tighten when he proceeded to unstrap her shoe and remove it from her foot.

"This is definitely sprained, I am afraid. We will need to get it wrapped up immediately." He said seriously has he examined her small foot, tutting at the bruise he could already see forming.

Minako nodded, and attempted to rise from the floor hoping to use her good foot to support her. Anubis grabbed her wrist, catching her by surprise at the sudden contact.

"What do you think you are doing? You will not walk in your condition." He said sternly as she attempted to rise again.

Minako shook her head with a pained laugh. "Do you know how many times I have been thrown off of a building, blasted across the room, or thrown into walls? I think a sprained ankle I can handle." She said, not wanting him to think her weak.

Anubis narrowed his eyes at her, continuing to hinder her attempts to get up.

"And had I been there you would not have been allowed to walk away from those either, now quit fighting me and let me help you." He scolded as in one fluid movement he had tucked her in his arms and stood.

Minako's heart raced as he held her in a bridal style carry. Her skin burned under her fuku where he touched her. He was so warm.

"You, you don't have to do this. I can walk." She stuttered, her cheeks growing hot as he held her close to his breastplate.

"You will not, no more complaints." He said stiffly as he began to walk out of the dojo with her.

Minako's head spun. Since when was she the one who got rescued? That was always Sailor Moon's department, never hers. She felt positively giddly and girly that he was carrying her from the dojo but tried to squash it when she thought about the harassment she was sure to get from her Senshi and the Ronins when he arrived carrying her like a bride across a threshold.

"Anubis, you really don't have to do this." She said, pushing a gloved hand against his breast plate in protest.

The sensation of touching bare skin returned to her as she did so, and she withdrew her hand quickly. She tried to forget how warm and hard his skin felt under her palm.

Anubis stood ramrod straight, immobile as he recovered from the sudden shock of her touching him through his armor once again. He closed his eyes, gathering his wits. How did she keep doing this? What did it mean?

"I – I'm sorry. I don't know why that keeps happening." She whispered.

After a moment, Anubis opened his eyes and looked down at her with a soft expression.

"It is all right. Do not apologize, for you do not intend to cause discomfort. It just unnerves me that you are able to reach through my armor as though it is not there." He said softly as he began to walk out of the dojo again.

"Do you think we should ask the Ancient about it?" Minako whispered, as she held her hands folded in her lap to keep from repeating her mistake.

Anubis scoffed. "Little use that will be, I have already asked him. He says it is something I will learn with time. I cannot imagine being able to learn the reason though, for it does not make any sense." He replied.

She nodded. "I will try my best to keep from touching you until we find out what's going on." She said lightly, looking down.

Anubis nodded, not looking at her. "Probably for the best, because I lose myself when you do so. It feels far too intimate and I may forget myself." He whispered.

Minako's eyes flew open and she looked up at him. Forget himself? What did that mean?

Unbidden, Minako stuck her foot in her mouth by asking, "Forget yourself? You talk like you're attracted to me or something."

As soon as the statement had left her lips, she slapped both hands over her mouth and started shaking her head profusely. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and her stomach felt sick.

'Could you have possibly done anything more stupid?' She chided herself.

"Please forget I said that, I don't know why I said that." She said hurriedly.

Anubis did not falter in his slow stride and was silent for a few moments. A small grin broke upon his lips and he looked down at her humiliated form.

"Infuriatingly so. Do not be ashamed for stating what was on your mind. I do not know why I am drawn to you, but for some reason I am and it frustrates the hell out of me." He said smoothly.

Minako blinked a few times.

"Wha-what?"

"You heard what I said. Yes, I am attracted to you, and I do not know what has changed to make me feel as such. You are stubborn, irritating, and you challenge me at every turn, but I am attracted to you. Now that I have said as much, let's get your ankle wrapped." He said swiftly.

Minako was too dumbstruck at his confession to say another word as he carried her back to the house.

* * *

You knew I was going to do something sneaky now didn't you. ;)


End file.
